


Vale Nine Nine

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crime Scenes, Fluff, M/M, a lot of flirting, and, buddie cop au, murder scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me about the team...” Scarlet said sitting down.<br/>“The other blond is Sun Wukong. A good enough cop, never had to work to hard or follow rules. Probably the best arrest record among his colleagues. Has been indulged in all his career.” Sage smiled softly.<br/>“The blue haired man is Neptune Vasilias. Is overly competitive… About everything. Grew up with 4 siblings. All cops…” Sage sighed. “That one attacking her computer is Blake Belladonna. Tough, smart and hard to read, basically really scary.” He pointed to a black haired woman with her cat ears hidden under her bow. “She’s a cat faunas but she doesn’t like to show it.”<br/>“Yang Xiao Long. Shes a little bit of a grinder brilliant at picking up on minor details to the larger case. She tries harder than anyone else and idolizes Sun a little too much. This is one of the best precincts in Vale ”<br/>“Well I want it to be the best...” Scarlet frowned.<br/>“Ok, where do we start?” Sage asked. looking out at sun who was dancing and annoying Neptune.<br/>“We start with him...” Scarlet shook his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily based on Brooklyn nine nine and at some parts it will deviate from the actual show i just want to say that upfront and here  
> im not going to hide that.

Sun was talking into a camera while Neptune attempted at doing some work. “... I’m not becoming one of them, I am them...”

“Hey, what are you doing weirdo?” Neptunes eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“I am doing the best speech from spruce willis… well actually 10 of me are...” Sun grinned smugly at the camera. “Sup..”

“Get it together Wukong we are on a case...” Neptune sighed looking back down at his notes. “So the store was hit about two hours ago and they took mostly portable tech is that correct?” Neptune looked up at the clerk. “I would  like a list of all employees that had access to the store room. I would also like to apologize for my partner. He was dropped on his head a few times as a baby… there was also a possible case of a crib with led paint.”

“Ahh… detective.. I have already solved the case… we are looking for a red head in his early twenties who loves wearing guyliner..” Sun grinned cheekily at Neptune as he walked over to him.

“And you figured that out how?” Neptune sighed.

“I had an informant on the inside watching, learning, observing a lot of naughty acts… his code name: Mr. Snuffles. He’s a nanny cam!” Sun grinned spinning him around.

“Oh you got lucky!” Neptune folded his arms.

“Nah… I got here 10 minutes before you did, and I figured in this electronic store there had to be at least one working camera...” Sun laughed as he plugged the nanny cam into another camera to show him the footage.

“You did it Snuffles you can come home!” Sun continued in a cheery voice before changing to a rougher voice. “I dont know if i can, i have been undercover for so long I have forgotten who I am… I have forgotten what the caress of a woman feels like...” Neptune snorted softly cracking a tiny smile. “or the touch of a man in many moons!”

“Okay I’m done here...” Neptune turned abruptly and started to walk away.

“Detective Vasilias! Don’t walk away from me!” Sun continued in the silly voice.

 

*-*-*-*

 

“Yes I did crack the case so Vasilias, would you like to do the honours?” Sun grinned smugly from his seat.

Neptune sighed getting up trying to ignore the ‘ooos’ coming from everyone else as he rubbed out the 23 under the name Wukong and changed it to 24 . Sighing at his own number of 22 he walked back to his seat with a small frown.

“Okay Sun can you tell us about the murder case?” Sage stood at the front of the meeting room.

“Sure. Good news for you murder fans…. this is Ceril, A foreign food exporter. He was shot and killed. Body was found by the cleaning lady and I expertly deduced  that she had something gross on her chin.” Sun tapped the remote he was holding to show a close up of the lady’s chin.  

“It was flan.” Yang said looking disgusted before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yang thinks it was flan… I think it was butterscotch pudding….” Sun continued.

“Could be old people gunk you know old people get that gunky stuff on them..” Blake said crossing her arms.

“Oldie gunk, could be yeah...” Sun wukong reiterated as chatter started to spread around the room.

“Here’s an idea… How about we focus on the murder… and not the oldie gunk...” Sage said trying to take the reins of the meeting again.

“Crime tacks are at the scene now. We will return when they are done.” Neptune smiled softly.

“Good this will be priority when the new captain gets here...” Sage smiled softly.

“Hey can you tell us about the new Captain?” Blake asked leaning forward in her seat.

“Captain Scarlet will be here soon. They will want to introduce themselves. Dismissed.” Sage smiled closing the clipboard he was holding and turned to walk out.

 

*-*-*-*

 

“I cant wait to meet the new captain...” Neptune sighed leaning against suns desk.

“I dont know why we had to lose Captain Port he was so cool!” Sun grinned.

“He let you do anything you wanted... ” Neptune shook his head. “I need a strict Captain, one I can learn from so i can become Captain…”

“You just want some pencil pusher.” Sun sighed.

“Is there something wrong with being a pencil pusher?” the new Captain asked from behind Sun.

“Hey, new Captain alert!” Sun started to backtrack. ‘I’m so fucked... ’ Sun thought. “No theres nothing wrong with being  pencil pusher!” Sun continued to babble looking at neptune for help but he just smiled sweetly at him.

“Next time I see you I want you to be wearing a necktie…” Scarlet looked around at the team. “Everyone, I’m your new Commanding officer. Captain Burns.”

“Speech, speech, speech..” Neptune chanted.

“That was my speech..” Scarlet looked at him confused.

“Oh..” Neptune looked down awkwardly.

“Sargent Verdant , My office please?” Scarlet was already walking there.

“Wow… I think they hate you more than me...” Sun said grinning as Sage followed the Captain into their office.

 

*-*-*-*

 

“Tell me about the team...” Scarlet said sitting down.

“The other blond is Sun Wukong. A good enough cop, never had to work to hard or follow rules. Probably the best arrest record among his colleagues. Has been indulged in all his career.” Sage smiled softly.

“The blue haired man is Neptune Vasilias. Is overly competitive… About everything. Grew up with 4 siblings. All cops…” Sage sighed. “That one attacking her computer is Blake Belladonna. Tough, smart and hard to read, basically really scary.” He pointed to a black haired woman with her cat ears hidden under her bow. “She’s a cat faunas but she doesn’t like to show it.”

“Yang Xiao Long. Shes a little bit of a grinder brilliant at picking up on minor details to the larger case. She tries harder than anyone else and idolizes Sun a little too much. This is one of the best precincts in Vale ”

“Well I want it to be the best...” Scarlet frowned.

“Ok, where do we start?” Sage asked. looking out at sun who was dancing and annoying Neptune.

“We start with him...” Scarlet shook his head.


	2. Goliath the giant

“Okay so the perp who came in through the window left this muddy red foot print, and apparently had sex with the dishrack...” Sun gestured to the footprint on the bench and the marked out dish rack that hanged off of the bench by a few inches.

“Shell casings found here. Two shots, bang bang” Neptune smiled playfully and pretend-shotted at Sun.

“Great work Detective. You earned a tie.” Pulling out a tie out of thin air and tossing it towards Neptune.

“Hey thats mine!” Yang said looking at the tie. “You took it from my desk.”

“Thats correct Yang! You also earn a tie!” Sun throws another tie at Yang, Blake laughs softly shaking her head. “Remember to put those on because its impossible to solve crimes unless you’re wearing a tie.” Sun shouted loudly.

“Lay off the Captain that person is going to be my mentor.” Neptune said looking down at his notes on the crime scene.

“First of all you know when you use the term mentor that turns me on so thats unfair in the work environment, Secondly your mentor is a pain in my ass.” Sun stated blatantly.

“Yeah he does seem a little uptight.” Yang added. “What do you think Blake?”

“He seems cool.” Blakes said indifferently.

“Yeah he seems cool I agree.” Yang smiled softly at Blake.

“Looks like the perp stole…. a computer, a watch, a Jamón ibérico ham… valued at. What? Six thousand dollars!” Blake laughed looking confused.

“Six thousand dollars for a ham?” Sun sounded confused.

“Jamón ibérico is an amazing cured ham they had it at my uncles funeral.” Yang said raving about the ham. “...I mean I was constipated for three days...and-”

“Oh thats a great story Yang! Thank you!...” Sun interrupted Yang’s story telling and tucking his hand under his chin.

“Okay listen up everybody we better tell Captain Burns about that ten ties situation.” Sun continued.

“Speaking of ties… where is yours?” Captain Burns said from behind Sun.

“just great” Sun mumbled before turning. “Captain hey! welcome to the murder, what are you doing here?” Sun asked.

“I like to know what my detectives are up to is that okay by you?” The captain said matter-of-fact.

“yep” Sun nodded.

“Take Vasilias and knock on doors see if the neighbours heard anything.” Burns looked at Neptune to say keep Sun inline please.

“Door knocking its a waste of time.” Sun moaned.

“Long and Belladonna check in with the coroner report back to me in an hour.” The Captain turned walking out.

“That went well.” Sun sighed.

“No it didn’t.” Burns said loudly in reply to Sun.

“They have like… super hearing or something.” Sun pouted.

*-*-*-*

“So Ruby civilian administrators like your self normally have their ears to the ground, what do Vasilias and Wukong have riding on this bet of theirs?” The Captain asked sitting down at their desk.

“Only on one condition-” Ruby smiled.

“How about on the condition that you won’t have you suspended without pay.” Burns said seriously.

“Oh that sounds great! Okay, the deal is, If Neptune gets more arrests Sun has to give Neptune his car, its an old Mustang and its pretty sweet. If Sun gets more arrests Neptune has to go on a date with him and he guarantees it will end in sex. I think it will be at least some over clothing action. ” Ruby explains leaning back in her chair.

“thats enough ruby.” Burns noted.

“maybe some caresses  and groping… and I can see him showing up in a silk robe...” Ruby moved her arms like she was wearing a silk robe.

“okay… Ruby thats enough thank you..” Burns said watching ruby getting up and walking to her desk.

*-*-*-*

“Let the wasting of time begin!” Sun said in a sarcastically cheery tone.

They walked down the hallway and stopped at the first door knocking. a young man opened the door. “Hello sir can we ask you a few questions?” Neptune asked politely.

“Definitely yeah!” The young man smiled. “I'm actually super glad you guys are here right now cause do you smell that weed smell?”

“Yeah” Sun and Neptune nodded.

“Cause some guy broke into my apartment and smoked weed in it then bolted..” The guy gestured around to the inside of his apartment.

“Do you think its the same guy who left the bong there on the floor.” Sun asked.

“Yes...” the young man's voice broke.

Sun knocked on another door. “Police!” He said in a firm tone.

“Hello...” Neptune said in a nice tone.

“Hey.” The guy said looking weird.

“What's your name?” NEptune asked looking at his pad.

“Yatsuhashi….” He said carefully.

“and how do you spell that...”

“Phonetically” He said.

“Have you seen this man before he was shot last night.” Neptune handed over a photo.

“Ahh thank you.” Yatsuhashi took the photo looking at it before closing the door.

“No sir thats ours we need that!” Neptune sighed.

“And… he kept it..” Sun grinned at him, Neptune looked so frustrated right now it was kinder his only source for entertainment.

“Vale street journal on the door mat penthouse apartment.. Twenty bucks says this is some hot young bachelor?” Neptune smiled.

“I’ll take that action.” Sun said raising his eyebrow before knocking. “Police open up!”

The door opened to show an old man with an oxygen tank.

“Oh hello Sir how are you today” Sun said with a cheerful tone as neptune had the biggest frown plastered across his face right now. “I am Detective Tight-all-the-time, and this is my partner Detective Terrible detective.” Neptune sighed as Sun gestured to him.

*-*-*-*

“No surprises from the coroner, two gun shots shoulder and chest.” Yang said looking over notes in a file.

“None of the neighbours know anything and what’s worse.. Vasilias struck out with a ninety two year old” Sun pointed at him with a grin.

Everyones eyes moved to Neptune “that is not the case Captain.” Neptune looked at Scarlet seriously.

“Wait you hooked up with him woof...” Sun pulled a face as if he was imagining it.

“Okay check the pawn shops and canvas the neighbourhood, and while you are at it. buy your self a tie.” Burns pointed at Sun with a frown.

“Oh actually Sir, I’m wearing a tie right now...” Sun grinned pulling up his shirt. “Boom! surprise tie!” Neptune eyed him slightly.

“First of all you are kind of overdoing it with the ‘manscaping..’ More importantly detective why do you refuse to take my orders seriously?” Scarlet folded their arms. “Does anyone here know why its importantly to me why you should dress appropriately?” They glanced at the detectives who looked down like scolded children. “Four highly trained detectives and not one of you can solve this simple mystery… okay I want to be briefed on any new developments any questions I will be in my office ” They turned starting to walk away.

“Well I was going to ask if I was doing to much manscaping but we have cleared that up..” Sun smiled earning a chuckle from the other detectives. “Hey yang?”

“Yeah?” Yang looked at Sun for a moment.

“What about this fancy ham stuff?” Sun asked tapping on the ham note.

“Jamón ibérico.” Yang supplied.

“Yes the perp looked past an expensive T.V but stole the ham… it doesn't make sense.” Suns eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Is there a place near by the crime scene that sells it?”

“Bumblebees mite? It’s a specialty market store.” Yang thought fiddling with her hair. Sun lent over and grabbed his jacket. “You should brief the C.O. first.”

“We can brief the C.O. after I catch this dude.”

*-*-*-*

Bumblebees Market place was pretty quiet for a tuesday afternoon. Sun and yang stood in front of the deli talking to the deli specialist.

“My name is Goliath.” The tall guy spoke gruffly, his demeanor about him was shady. “I dont know anything.”

“Oh. So you recognize this guy? Cyril Ian?” Sun asked holding up a picture of the guy that was killed.

“No” Goliath said looking away from the photo.

“Maybe you should actually… you know look at the picture.” Sun smiled softly.

“I don’t know him I don’t know what happened. ” Goliath looked from Sun to Yang sounding frustrated. “No more questions.”

“Well how about I run a scenario past you Goliath? And you can tell me what you think?” Sun asked.  “You do know Cyril, The guy came in here to sell you some ham and you knew they were worth a lot of money so you tried to steal it from him when he wasn't home. Only he was home so you shot him. Does that sound familiar?” Sun asked cockily. “Maybe some role play will jog your memory?” Sun looked at yang who nodded.

“Great idea” Yang nodded. “So I’m Goliath?”

“No No I am.” Sun said quickly.

“But I’m always the victim.”

“Not now Long we can discuss this another time!” Sun said quickly.

“fine fine...” Yang said before lowering her voice. “Oh hey there I’m Cyril! I’m an owner of some expensive hams, Don’t I know you from Bumblebees?”  Yang asked.

“Kill!” Sun smiled. “And Scene.”

Goliath pushed some bread sticks and other items off of the top of the deli and started to run through the store. Sun and Yang started to chase after him.

Yang was pinned down in the Gelato area her face was being pressed into some some Gelato. “Sun! Sun Help me here… ” YAng said flailing slightly.

Sun pushed the person pinning yang away carefully and helped her up slowly.

*-*-*-*

“So no I did not brief you and yes he did get away. but here’s some bonus good news…. I got you hazelnut!” Sun lent over the Captains desk and placed a small bowl of ice cream on his desk.

Sun sighed pulling out a box of files from a file room. “Is he seriously signing me to the records room? I mean why do we even have a records room? Decent computers have been around for like 10 years now… I didn’t dream that right?” Sun said pouting looking at the stack of files.

“You are lucky man I wish I could get a job here full time! You could not be farther from the action.” Sage crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Sargent you know me I should be out there working this case!” Sun said trying to campaign to get him out of there. “I have more arrests than anyone would you please tell the Captain they are doing something stupid.”

“Second best.” Neptune said quickly.

“You are wrong about holt that person knows more about being a cop than you would ever know they solved the grimm ranger case.” Sage said seriously.

“Wow” Sun looked impressed. “I have read that case”

“The person is the real deal. You need to listen to them.” Sage sighed walking out.

“It is going to be hard to win our bet with you on the bench Wukong. Although I did start a new category. Murders we have let go and look you are winning!” Neptune grinned showing Sun a small white board with his and Suns last name on it and a one in Sun’s box. “Have fun with your files!” Neptune said walking out.

“You know what! You have fun with your FACE.” Sun said before making a poor attempt at slamming a door that just swung back.  “SLAM!” Sun walked over to the files sighing softly.

*-*-*-*

Sun was reading over files when Scarlet arrived. “Oh hey.” Sun smiled.

“You said you had found something? Nice tie.” Scarlet gestured to his tie before looking around.

“If you cant beat them join them.” Sun sighed admitting defeat. “Anyway I think I have something good here. Turns out that the name Goliath is made up but I was digging through these files one of which I found literally covered in cobwebs but there were a bunch of references to a servient thug Street name Goliath the giant. He was known to hang out at a storage unit near forever fall which has red soil hence the muddy red footprint on the counter!” Sun said proudly.

“Thats fine work detective wukong.”

“Thank you very much sir a testament to what you can achieve when you dress appropriately. Lets pound it out!” Sun stood up to show a rainbow tiedye speedo offering his fist for Scarlet to fist bump.

“You know what such fine police work, lets share it with the whole team. Vasilias, Long, Belladonna get in here! Bring everyone!” The captain walked back to the door shouting out. “And some cameras!”

“Thats not necessary..” Sun said quickly trying to hide the speedo.

“No they need to see the work of a fine detective.” Scarlet smiled softly.

“Oh they are here...” Sun said awkwardly as they all entered and crowded into the room.

Neptune pulled out his phone to snap a quick picture as sun moved the file away from his junk. “Wow Wukong you outdid yourself this time...” Neptune laughed and started clapping.

“Nice Sun” Blake smiled.

*-*-*-*-*

forever fall storage was eerie and rather creepy. Sun, Neptune, and Scarlet sat in a car reading over things, on his phone. His phone back ground was difficult to see but it was although neptune would lie to you and it is something else is actually sun in the speedo

“No record of Goliath on the roster, must have used cash.” Neptune glanced at Sun who was behind him.

“Well I for one love stake outs because, there is no dress codes so heres me in a zip up hoodie relaxing with my two favourite people!” Sun lent forward from the back inbetween an unimpressed Scarlet and an annoyed Neptune.

“Does he always talk this much?” Scarlet asks.

“I just tune him out… it becomes a talent after a while cause now all he is is white noise machine.” Neptune smiles not glancing at scarlet or sun who frowns.

“Okay first of all thats racist, secondly Captain Sage told me you worked the grimm ranger case thats incredible, I mean I have read that case with all due respect Captain why did it take you so long to get to you your captaincy?” Sun asked.

“Because I’m trans.” Scarlet said plainly.

Sun giggled. “No… Wait seriously?” Sun asked confused.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know, I mean I don’t hide it. ” Scarlet looked over at Sun. Sun had a mental flash back to everything crossing off in his head it made sense… but mostly he felt like a dick cause he could have sworn ‘first openly trans man appointed captaincy’ was a headline on his desk and he didnt even notice.

“Damn…. I am not a good detective.” Sun said leaning back in the seat with a pout.

“When did you come out?” Neptune asked.

“about twenty five years ago… the precinct wasnt ready for someone from the lgbt community to be on their force. but then the old guard died out. and suddenly they were jumping to say they had a high ranking trans officer, and I made captain, but they placed me in a public affairs unit. But what I really wanted was my own command and now I have finally got it I do not want to lose it” Scarlet said firmly glancing at Sun.

“Captain I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk, I feel like a jackass...” Sun said with a small sigh. ”But in the flip side there's Goliath Humility over. I am amazing!” Sun said reaching for the door to get out.

They started to run while trying to pull on bullet proof vests carefully. The enter the storage facility, guns out and ready to shoot.

“This is like 3000 identical blue doors.” Sun whispered looking ahead.

“Looks like we are all on door duty now...” Scarlet said with a small smile. Sun and Scarlet took a stepped forward and turned down opposite hallways.

“Clear.” they said in unison and walked off in the directions. Neptune followed Scarlet.

“Clear” Neptune said looking in the opposite direction to the Captain.

Sun was walking through his hall ways looking around at locks when he noticed one unlocked. he slowed down before reaching up to pull up the the door. Goliath was standing with a gun pulled out ready to shoot. “Goliath great to see you.” Sun said with a small smile.

“You can’t stop me” He said walking out and backwards to find an exit.

“Actually you are not going anywhere if you look to your left you will see Detectives Long and Belladonna, and if you look to your right you will see Detective Vasilias and if you look behind you, you will see Captain Burns. The point is my team has you surrounded… OH my god I just got the tie thing!” Sun exclaimed. “Captain I just figured it out.”

“Maybe another time detective...” Scarlet said pointing their gun at Goliath.

“It’s a uniform! We’re a team and the tie is a part of that teams uniform! Am I right?” Sun said excitedly.

“You are with Goliath on team?” Goliath asked.

“No Goliath shut up. Its important to you because you were kept off the team for so long, and now you’re the coach! And now you want us to all wear that same uniform. Boom nailed it!”

“Yes you did now just arrest Goliath.” Captain Scarlet said with a small smile.

“Alright Goliath down drop your weapon!” Sun said in a firm voice. angling his gun at Goliath. “Hands on your head!”

Goliath started to run again but Neptune tackled him down to the floor.

“Hands behind your back, Hands behind your back.” Blake shouted as yang started to handcuff him.

“Stay down” Neptune said watching him carefully.

“This is how we do it in the nine nine Cap.” Sun said putting away his gun. with a slight smile. “You catch bad guys and look good doing it.” Sun fidgeted and pulled a funny face.

“Whats wrong with you?” Scarlet asked.

“Never took off the speedo… now I don’t think it can be detached from my body...” Sun whispered. “Great work team!” Sun raised his voice for the other team members to hear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ten tie situation" means serious situation i feel like should explain that.   
> and wowwy this is a long one   
> \--hazty


	3. The nevermore.

“For the last time the best cop movies in order! Training day, leathal weapon, and Fargo end of discussion.” Neptune said before taking a sip of his black coffee while sitting on Sun’s desk.

“Wrong! Die Hard is the best cop movie of all time.” Sun spoke seriously “One cop heroically saving the day while everyone else stands around and watches. Its the story of my life..” Sum lent back in his seat slightly.

“I like turner and hooch Tom Planks, reluctant friendship with a dog, that hits me where I live.” Yang touched her heart smiling softly.

“No Robocop Its got everything I like Gratuitous violence...” Blake trailed off.

“Oh I thought you were listing things...” Sun glanced up at Blake.

“I was, I’m done.” Blake smiled softly.

“Oh that’s good...” Sun said looking back at his computer.

“Lets talk Bad Boys that’s the perfect cop movie. Mr. Saffron looking fine, a hot cup of Teal  Leone...” Ruby walked over taking a sip of her coffee.

“François Truffaut’s Breathless.” Sage came up from behind them. “What? Sage likes foreign films...”

“MMM okay...” Sun said with a smile. “There is a correct answer to this question you know… So gather around for the greatest cop movie ever!” Everyone started to circle around Sun’s computer. “Please refrain from texting during this presentation.” Sun continued as he hit the spacebar on his computer. to show a video of Jaune talking to two hookers. The two hookers scatter after one kicks him in the crotch and Jaune doubles over. “Theres Ark and an old hooker... And theres a kicker...” Sun laughs softly.

“Hey thats not fair that happened five years ago...” Jaune said from behind them.

“Shh shh heres the best part... She comes back, takes the wallet and and here she goes!” Sun said as the hooker kicked him in the crotch again.

“OHHH” The team went wincing in pain slightly before erupting into giggles.

*-*-*-*-*

“Wukong, where are we on the  Lincoln Place murder?” Sage asked from the front of the meeting area.

“Well like I told Captain Holt earlier this week, we are at the one yard line, its a football reference.” Sun answered folding his arms looking slightly bored.

“Yes Sun… I played Linebacker in high school..” Sage said in a deadpan tone.

“Really? In high school I played runner-back” Yang smiled leaning forward in her seat.

“Wukong you want to loop everyone in?” Burns said from the side lines.

“Ehhh” Sun shook his head.

“That was not a request.” Burns looked over at him sternly.

“Fine...” Sun pulled himself out of his chair in a small grunt. “Get ready for some stuff on a screen! meet Fred Gamboge, Lawyer, Corpse” Sun flicked through showing a picture of the guy then of his head body with a pool of his own blood. “Now meet his wife, Anne Flax. She did not take his last name but I believe, she did take his life.” Sun sounded almost enthusiastic about talking to the crew about the case. “Now Flax had means, motive and an opportunity I just need to find the murder weapon. For some reason the D.A won't move forward the arrest until we get the knife she used.” Sun sighed softly annoyed.

“Is that reason because they want to win the case?” Burns asked.

“Yes. ” Sun folded his arms looking at them.

“Well find it, the family is close to the mayor and hes giving heat to the higher ups who are giving me heat. I’m going to ask you again do you need any resources or help?” Burns asked.

“No Captain I have got it.” Sun looked away.

“Okay…” Burns said not believing him at all. “Dismissed. Sargent Verdant, My office.”

“Someone’s in trouble... You know he probably wants to talk about how your shirt is too tight...” Ruby smiled softly.

*-*-*-*-*

“Okay, how can we help? What do you need?” Neptune asked as he stopped by his desk with Blake standing right behind him.

“I need nothing I’m about to Solve this case meet the mayor, then sell my life rights to Copper Tatum to play my less attractive brother in the reclaimed film.” Sun looked up at neptune

“Come on Wukong, Burns said to use the whole team. We all want this solved.” Blake said picking up one of the pictures.

“I appreciate the offer but I work best alone.” Sun paused looking from Blake to Neptune “Except for when it comes to sex...” He continued winking at him. “Actually… Sometimes including sex...”

“Will you just let us help?” Neptune said shaking his head trying to ignore the fact he started to blush.

“Fine I will let one of you help me…. Yang.” Sun said pointing at Yang.

“Yeah!” Yang grinned as she pumped her fists in the air.

“And I am choosing Yang because she is the least likely to steal my thunder.” Sun smiled at Neptune and Blake.

“I would never steal your thunder Sun. I would only borrow it.” Yang smiled.

*-*-*-*-*

“I know I have asked this before but I have to ask again. Is there anywhere in that hallway where someone could stash a weapon?” Sun asked in an annoyed tone  

“Well since I have already told you like 50 times let me record it for you. No there is no hidden door or compartment in the hallway where a weapon could be stashed.” The door man spoke into his phone. “okay do you want to hear it again.” He pressed the  button that would play the voice recording. “Idea for a novel a mild mannered door man gets bitten on the penis by a radioactive spider and becomes the worlds greatest lover.”

Sun snickered as Yang wrote something down the door man was racing to stop the recording. “No don’t stop it I want to  hear what happens...” Sun grinned.

“He saves the first lady if you must know..” the doorman said bitterly

“Sounds compelling...” Sun smiled cheekily, his phone started to ring before Sun had a second thought he answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey Wukong, It’s Blake. I had a look at those pictures on your desk and the puncture wounds are similar to a case I had a while back. they aren't from a knife…. its from something spiral like a corkscrew.” Blake talked before Sun could stop her.

“That is actually very helpful thank you!” Sun smiled into the phone.

“Ah oh you better get back here now.” Blake said hanging up before Sun could ask why.

*-*-*-*-*

Sun walked into the precinct looking at Blake confused he raised his arms as to what the fuck? She took one look at him then pointed at his desk. Sun looked over to see The Nevermore sitting at his desk shining his shoes.

“Oh hello Wukong!” The Nevermore said with a grin across his face.

Sun groaned. “No no no no no!” Sun walks straight past him to Captain Burns office.

“I don’t know why you are so upset man I’m the one who's had to come into this back water stick hole!” The Nevermore Spinned in Neptune’s chair. “Whats up little lady” He smirked at Yang Who flipped him off following Sun. He looked over to Sage. “Yo how much you bench seriously?”

 

“Captain please please please! Don’t give this case to The Nevermore.” Sun begged. Standing in front of Burns desk

“Major crimes is stepping in, there is nothing I can do you are off the case.” Captain Holt looked up at him.

“I can’t believe you’re just rolling over like this and giving my murder away to The Nevermore!” Sun exclaimed.

“We call him The Nevermore because he swoops in and solves cases that are almost solved and then takes all the credit for them.” Yang explained.

“Yes Long I put that together from context, First of all, Major crime has jurisdiction over any case and all cases they want to take but more importantly you are the one who insisted on working alone on this case. I told you for weeks to use the crew but you ignored me.” Burns scolded Sun.

“I used them! Blake is the one who figured out that it was a corkscrew!” Sun sighed.

“Well congratulations Mr. Wukong.” Burns said sarcastically. “You should have used them sooner. Now hand over your files to Detective Taurus.”

“Captain call him The Nevermore giving him a name humanizes him!” Yang exasperated as Sun looked more and more annoyed.

“Turn over the files...” Burns said in a menacing tone.

“Fine! But I’m walking over very slowly in protest!” Sun said taking an exaggeratedly slow step. “God this is so boring!” Sun sighed annoyed.

“For both of us.” Burns said.

 

“You know before I solve this case. I would like to thank you for doing all the super easy work.” Adam said smugly to Sun as Blake and the others watched. “You know the real Nancy Smalt level stuff...”

“Yeah did Nancy Smalt solve a lot of murders?” Sun asked organising the files.

“Yeah she did murder on ice, recipe for murder, Nancy was a wonderful detective I wanted to be her when I grew up!” Yang supplied.

“Thanks Yang thats helpful…” Sun said sarcastically.

“Hey should we take bets on how fast I will solve this case?” Adam said.

“Nope.” Sun supplied.

“I mean what was it with Belladonna’s impossible exhaustion case, what was it six hours?” Adam looked over at her.

“Thats cause it was ninety eight percent solved.” Blake said annoyed.

“The last two percent is the hardest to get.” Adam said leaning over towards Blake. “And thats why they leave it in the milk...”

“What?” Sun questioned shaking his head.

“Oh hello there Vasilias looking fine today as always.” Adam said to Neptune with a charming smile.

“Go rot in hell Taurus and try getting a new face before you hit on me again.” Neptune smiled sweetly before going to get a cup of coffee, before pausing to look at Sun. “This is your fault!”

Sun looked down not wanting to see Neptune scold him, especially right before handing adam his files.

“Thanks champ good effort!” Adam said before spanking Sun causing him to jump a foot.

“Well that’s the worst thing that has happened to me...” Sun said not watching him walk away.

*-*-*-*-*

“Ugh I hate The Nevermore so much!” Sun sighed annoyed looking at the crew who were sitting around a table at their favourite bar.

“Me two but he is kinda hot...” Blake said looking at the clock. The crew looked at her confused. “What? You can hate someone but still find them hot. Case and point Emerald Sustrai.”

“You know what? I’m with you on this...” Sun smiled at her. “Thistle harding!”

“Yes she’s thick” Blake nodded before taking a swing at her beer.

“Right!” Sun smiled.

“Always classy Sun” Neptune smiled softly at him.

“Mmmhmm” Sun grinned back.

“Sorry you got Nevermore, Happens to the best of us.” Blake patted Sun’s shoulder softly.

“I just..--Gah! I want to get back at him so bad!” Sun sighed pouting slightly. “I wish I could throw his cell phone in the toilet, or slash his tires...” Sun ran his fingers through his hair.

“Slash his gorgeous throat...” Blake supplied.

“What do I see in you...” Yang muttered looking down.

“I will buy a round of drinks for everyone here as long as we are here thinking of a revenge plan...” Sun smiled. “Best idea gets a kiss from me.”

“Throw ‘em out.” Sun said grabbing a pen and paper from the table.

“What if you called him from the hospital and said his whole family has died of cancer.” Yang said calmly.

“Yang that is so dark… Writing it down...” Sun smiled writing down the idea.

“What if we wrap his bike in plastic wrap and melt it with a hair dryer?” Neptune asked. Sun clicked the pen down to write it down.

“Okay heres where we are up to, Steal his kidney, burn down his house, leave a dead cat in a cedar closet. granted he would have to own a cedar closet...” Sun went down the list.

“He seems like he would…” Blake perked.

“Sneak into his apartment and burn popcorn in the microwave. Well.. I hate to say it but I think Neptune’s motorcycle idea is the best…” Sun trailed off looking up at Neptune from his seat. Neptune pailed slightly looking down at Sun. “And you know what that means…. You get a kiss from me… so come on pucker up…” Sun smiled standing up slowly.

“No I don’t want you to kiss me...” Neptune sighed.

“Okay lets go!” Sun grinned. “No one is driving we are taking the bus… Where does The Nevermore live?” Sun asked.

“On third right near here.” Blake supplied.

“How do you know that?” Yang asked. Blake raised her eyebrows not answering.

*-*-*-*-*

The four of them looked at the plastic wrapped motorcycle.

“Boom! take that Nevermore!” Neptune whisper shouted at the bike.

“Right give me your hair dryer...” Sun looked at Blake and Yang.

“What?” Blake said as Yang said. “What are you talking about?” The most confused looks were painted across their faces.

“Don’t you carry one in your purse?” Sun replied as if it was normal.

“Have you ever met a real woman?” Blake asked as if it was possible he had not.

Sun shrugged shaking his head. “Only goddesses...”

“Dude… That was bad and thats coming from me.” Neptune spoke up.

“Okay fine let me call Ruby then.” Sun pulled out his phone to start calling ruby on speaker.

“Ruby’s authentic stolen police badges how may I help you?” Ruby whispered into her phone.

“Hey it’s Wukong.” Sun smiled softly.

“Oh hey Sun!” Ruby said cheerily.

“Hey do you carry a hair dryer in your bag?” Sun asked as if he wanted to prove a point.

“Of Course I’m not an animal.” Ruby said, as Sun looked at Blake and Yang as if they were the weird ones. Blake shook her head rolling her eyes.

“Great…I need you to bring it to The Nevermore’s apartment.” Sun said to his phone.

“There’s someone named The Nevermore tell Blake she would be into that.” Ruby said.

“Come on...” Yang pouted softly.

Scarlet looked over at Ruby when he heard Nevermore and took her phone. “Wukong why are you asking Ruby to about Detective Taurus?” Burns asked.

“Oh Captain hello, I--err.. we are preparing him a gift basket, of sorts...” Sun said looking at the group with a small shrug.

“Look, I understand that you are annoyed that major crimes stepped in but I suggest next time you pull your team together and solve these cases, before major crimes steps in. Am I clear?” Burns said sternly.

“Yes you are perfectly clear. Thank you Captain...” Sun said sounding defeated but had a grin on his face when he turned around.

“You should be frowning why are you not frowning?” Neptune said looking confused. “Why…. are you smiling?”

“Because the Captain just gave us the perfect revenge plan.” Sun said smirking. “We team up and solve this case right now!” Sun started to talk with his hands.

“That’s not what the Captain meant..” Neptune reasoned in vain.

“Think about it Neptune! We go back to the crime scene, find the murder weapon and out Nevermore The Nevermore!” Sun bounced on his feet getting excited. “No one gets in trouble if we crack the case.”

“Okay. Screw it, i’m in…” Neptune threw his hands in surrender.

“We’re angry, we’re getting revenge, we’re a little bit tipsy. We shouldn’t be driving... Let’s take the bus!” Sun grinned leading the crew to the bus stop.

 

“So the waitress saw the couple arguing at dinner. Apparently he was having an affair, and it was not the first time. Two years ago she caught him with the dog walker… walking the dog is you get my drift” Sun slurred.

“I do” Neptune nodded he lent away slightly from Sun who was a bit over affectionate tonight.

“The sexy times….” Sun paused as Neptune hummed in agreement. “The hot and bothered… Anyway, we know it’s the wife.”

“You’re real talkative now that you want our help...” Neptune smiled softly.

“Alright it is possible that I should have brought you in sooner. But I just get so excited and get wrapped up in wanting to solve stuff. You know-” Sun sighed.

“I get it, you want to be the best, we all do. You just don’t have to be such a butt head about it...” Neptune smiled softly, before swooping in to brush a kiss across his lips. Sun’s face flared up at the delicate lips against his, he felt his cheeks warming as Neptune pulled away, he was joking when he said he would give the person who gave the best revenge plot a kiss, but when Neptune won he kind of hoped he would get it, and here they were. Sun licked his lips softly before raising one of his hands to rub his face as if he could make the blush vanish if he smeared hard enough. ‘If Neptune notices it he would get the wrong idea… or right idea? Did he like Neptune that way?’  He always made jokes and flirted with him, because he got all blushy and it was entertaining, but now he was suddenly thinking, ‘what is Neptune to me?’ Sun’s thought as he glanced up at Neptune through his lashes, he must have been scarlet red by now he could practically feel the heat radiate off his face.

“What?” Neptune quickly whispered, worried that he had done something wrong.

“I can’t believe you just called me a butt head...” Sun’s smile turned into a grin.

“Shut up…” Neptune shook his head smiling. ‘Unbelievable’

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

“Okay so heres how it went down, Nine forty five. A man screams. ninety seconds later the wife runs down to the door, guy says a man murdered her husband and ran off. We know she is lying. We just need to find the corkscrew to make our case air tight. I say we do a little role play!” Sun smiled as he walked through the apartment. “See if something sparks?” Sun stopped at the kitchen.

 

Yang and Sun were standing across from each other. “Darling thank you for a lovely dinner, perhaps we should have one more drink before bed. ” Sun said his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal.

“Don’t you darling me you Cheater.” Yang said.

“No Yang you are the husband.” Sun said quickly.

“I dont want to be the victim. I’m always the victim.” Yang pouted.

“Okay, Yang is the door...” Sun started.

“No! I’ll be the victim. Don’t make me the door again.” Yang promptly said.

“Okay so… The wife goes into the draw pulls out the corkscrew and stab stab stab!” Sun said turning and opening a draw pretending to pick up the corkscrew, before miming out the actions. “What did she do with the corkscrew?” Sun asked turning to Blake and Neptune.

“She dumps it in the hallway trash shoot on the way down to the lobby...” Blake answers.

“No we have checked the trash like ten times we would have seen a bloody corkscrew there.” Sun answered.

“Alright you are up Belladonna.” Sun smiled softly, sitting down next to neptune.

Yang and Blake acted out the calmly until. “Stab!!” Blake shouted acting out the stab into Yang causing her to flinch. “And I….  Toss the corkscrew out the window and it lands on a moving car...” Blake looked around before looking back at Sun.

“security cams show no cars traveling by at that time...” Sun sighed softly. “And nothing on the street.”

“Okay I want in..” Neptune looked at Sun. “but I only want to stab you… ” He walked in the kitchen area.

“Fine…. Yang door...” Sun looked at her with a small smile. “Um… Sweetheart...” Sun looked up at Neptune.

“Time to die..” Neptune said deadpan tone, Neptune turned to the fridge looking at it for a moment.

“Well that seems a little harsh...” Sun muttered watching Neptune.

“What if the magnetic corkscrew?” Neptune asked in an almost innocent tone. “If the corkscrew was magnet...”

“ITs stuck halfway down the trash shoot! I figured it out first. ” Sun grinned at Neptune’s annoyed groan as he ran to the trash shoot.

Blake was reaching into her bag to pull out her flashlight following them.

“You have a ten pound flashlight in your bag but not a hair dryer...” Sun asked opening the trash shoot.

Blake lent into the trash shoot trying to see if she could see the cork screw. “I can’t see it...”

“Someone is going to have to go down...” Sun said turning to Yang.

“No I have Broad shoulders narrow hips...” Yang trailed off realising she was going to get out of this. “God damn it!”

Yang sighed as Neptune and Sun were holding her by her feet. “See anything?” Sun asked.

“Can you go a little lower?” Yang asked.

“Freeze hands in the air!” A police officer said from behind them, Neptune and Sun turn to see them they let go of Yang who slides slightly down the trash shoot.

“We’re cops...” Sun said as he reached down to his back pocket to pull out his badge.

“Stop stop stop! told you broad shoulders...” Yang said from the trash shoot as the others lowered their hands.

 

*-*-*-*-*

“What kind of precinct are you running here!” Adam yelled in Captain Burns office he was pacing.

“Sit down Detective you seem upset” Burns said calmly.

“Hell yeah I’m upset! Your team disrupted a crime scene that they have zero… ZERO jurisdiction over. They were publicly drunk and apparently one of them pressed all the buttons on the elevator or maybe he just bumped up against the panel with that big white ass of his.” Adam ranted at Burns.

 

“What now… Burns is going to kill you...” Neptune looked over at Sun.

“I don’t think he will… Because...” Sun smiled innocently holding out his hand

“Tada!” Yang pulled out a bloody corkscrew in a ziplock like bag from her bag.

“You actually found the corkscrew in the trash shoot?” Neptune asked excitedly.

“Stuck to the side just like you said...” Sun smiled softly at him.

 

“Yang I’m pulling you up..” Sun said as Yang was still looking for the corkscrew. But he lost grip of her and let go accidently making her fall down the shoot. She stood in the trash.

“This is the proudest moment of my life…” Yang said holding a bloody corkscrew in her hands.  

 

“Oh my god you guys. We out Nevermored The Nevermore.” Neptune grinned before making a squawk like noise.

“What the hell was that...” Sun asked confused. ‘Better question’ he thought. ‘Why am I attracted to that...’

“Its a Nevermore...” Neptune answered matter-of-factly.

Sun shook his head for a moment. “Now if you'll excuse me I’m going to take this corkscrew over to the D.A so we get the collar not major crimes.”

“Wukong!” Sage said walking into the precinct looking pissed off. “Now..” Sun followed him outside.

“Okay… So  before you get mad...” Sun tried to start.

“Shut it! Burns was right I have been so worried about my Siblings, That I forgot to worry about my stupid grown up kids” Sage said gesturing to Sun.

“Well thats insulting...” Sun sighed.

“I should have been following you guys more and starting now I will be. But if you ever do this again I swear I will crush your head in one hand.” Sage scolded him.

“You don’t mean that...” Sun said with a small smile.

“Try me.” Sage growled leaning over Sun.

“Okay...” Sun’s voice cracked. Sage walked around to go back inside. “Wait, Where are you going?” Sun asked.

“Look Scarlet is taking heat for something that isn’t their fault. I can’t let that happen.” Sage explained.

“Wait damnit… It’s not your fault either, and its not The Nevermore’s fault… It’s Neptune’s..” Sun said looking up at Sage who had his hand up and ready to grab his head. “Okay okay! its mine. Okay, got it..” Sun tone came off slightly afraid. “And for the record I do not love how this turned out!” Sun walked back inside making his way to Captain Burns office.

“Detective Taurus.” Sun said opening the door.

“For the love of god! Now what?” Adam said annoyed.

“I would like to courtly invite you to calm down. Especially considering this case has already been solved… by you!” Sun lifted the corkscrew up to show him the murder weapon. “Looks like you found the murder weapon. It’s a good thing you realized that the corkscrew was magnetically was stuck halfway down the trash shoot. Congratulations.” Sun spoke in a serious tone before looking at Scarlet who smiled at him.

“Cracked the case all by yourself.” Scarlet looked at Adam who looked at the corkscrew in interest. “We done here?” They asked.

“Yeah… Yeah we are done here.” He turned to walk past Sun pausing. “Hey keep up the bad work bud...” He whispered stepping past.

“Here it comes...” Sun muttered before adam spanked his ass. “Why does he keep touching my butt...” Sun pondered aloud.

“Stay foxy.” Adam smiled sweetly at Neptune as he walked past.

“Die lonely.” Neptune bite back then looked  at Sun.

“Okay look every one… lets um… call it a night without any further discussion...” Sun said to everyone.

“No. All of you broke into a crime scene under the influence of alcohol, overstepped your jurisdiction and disobeyed my direct orders. Everyone involved tonight is going to get written up.” Scarlet growled as the detectives shrunk down like toddlers getting scolded.

“Okay...” Sun looked up. “Fine. Heres everyone who was there. Sun Wukong, Sun Wukong, Sunny D Wukong, Doctor Sun Wukong who has a  PHD in being awesome. Also involved was the right honourable Sun-” Sun was cut off.

“Okay thats enough.” Scarlet cut Sun’s speech off.

“My point is it was Wukong special Captain. No one else was there.” everyone on the team looked shocked that Sun was taking the brunt of the blame for this.

“Alright detective I’m happy to see you are learning to be part of a team.” Scarlet nodded at them to go. “Okay go sleep it off...”

*-*-*-*-*

“Sun I must say the say the way you handled The Nevermore yesterday was very mature...” Yang smiled at him softly.

“Well sometimes Yang you have to take the highway...” Sun said as a buzzer rang. “Ooo times up!” Sun stood up properly and started to pull off a cast of his but. “Oh time to get you off… Thats a good suction… ” as Sun pulled it completely off his but.. and showed it to Yang. “check it out! Perfect right?” Sun grinned.

“Yeah!” Yang took the cast and put it in a box with styrofoam peanuts in it.

Sun lent over and started writing. “Dear Nevermore, Enjoy my Big white ass... Sun!” Sun grinned pulling off the note from the pad and folded it before placing it in the box with the cast. “Always take the high road Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was also known as the time hatzy forgot how to spell corkscrew like 15 + times...  
> i really wish that was a joke...  
> comment or kudos make me smile.  
> and if you want a prompt fill hit me up at seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask  
> \--hatzy


	4. 48 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also known as sun jumps the gun and makes the whole team mad...

Sun lent into Scarlets office he knocked softly. “Cap’n” Sun grinned.

“It is Captain...” Scarlet ushed their reading glasses further up their face not looking up to Sun.

“What did I say?” Sun asked walking in confused.

“Cap’n like Cap'n crunch.” Scarlet looked up pulling off their glasses.

“Alright but to be fair Crunch was a war hero… and the primary male role model of my house growing up so...” Sun grinned at Burns trying to make a joke. “Anyways! Captain You know that jewelry store robbery bye grand army plaza? I know who did it, Mercury black. I put him in prison like two years ago he just got out, and the crime scene matches his ammo perfectly.” Sun smiled softly.

“Okay so what do we have?” Sun asked walking up to a cop in the middle of a ransacked jewelry store.

“Well secruity shows a suspect. Five foot nine.” The cop answered reading off of his notepad.

“Wearing a black ski mask, he by passed the mechanical alarm with magnetic kill switch and only stole diamonds, nothing over two carats?” Sun supplied looking around the scene.

“Yeah exactly how did you know?” The cop asked looking confused.

“I’m a detective. thats what I do.” Sun spoke seriously. “Nah I’m just kidding I need a lot more information but that would have been a great exit line am I right?” Sun grinned.

“The crime tacks are not don’t yet but I’m one hundred percent sure its Black.” Sun’s hands traveled to his hips confidently.

“Well lets wait for the physical evidence to show up then we can talk about arrest.” Scarlet smiled softly.

“Actually funny story...” Sun smiled. “There he is there...” Sun turned around and gestured to the silver haired man in the cell.

“You arrested the man with insufficient evidence.” Scarlet looked at Mercury then to sun who had a smug face. “By law we have forty eight hours to find that evidence or we have to let him go… You just started the clock..”Scarlet walked back into their office as Sun realized how badly he fucked up.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 47 hours and 30 minutes

“What’s up with this emergency meeting?” Blake asked sitting down looking around the room for an obvious answer.

Neptune walked through the door with a sigh he looked flashy with a nice suit and tie on he sat down in front of Blake looking annoyed. “Whoa… Detective Vasilias...” Sage laughed softly.

“Big date tonight… How do I look?” Neptune smiled softly at the group, Sun’s face fell for a few seconds didn’t he remember the kiss? Or did he choose to forget it, he felt small pang in his chest at both of those thoughts.

“Well I think you look” Sun smiled composing himself before pressing a button on his phone, he jumped in shock when the donkey noises bleared. “Sorry. That was supposed to be a catcall… I don’t know how this works...” Sun said looking at his phone.

“Hey is that why you were getting those hair tips to those guys in the holding cell?” Blake asked with a grin.

“I just wanted to know how they got their hair like that… turns out it was some kind of food...” Neptune cringed softly.

“Detective Wukong has made a collar in the jewelry store heist...” Scarlet walked into the meeting making everyone quieten town with in moments.

“Nice good job Sunny.” Yang offered him a high five but Sun grabbed her hand and lowered it slowly.

“No, he didn’t get sufficient evidence to make it stick… so we have the next forty eight hours to fix his mistake.” Captain Burns.

“God damn it Sun” Blake glared as a collective groan moves around the room.

“What evidence did you have when you arrested this guy?” Neptune asked making an attempt at helping him.

“Some pretty ironclad stuff...” Sun’s voice was nervous.

“Mercury. Its been awhile.” Sun smiled walking up to the newsstand that Mercury was looking at. “Mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Well well well if it is not Suck Wukong.” Mercury smiled softly laughing at his own joke.

“Thats it you are under arrest.” Sun snapped pinning him to the stand.

“Case closed.” Sun gave Neptune the most adorable puppy dog eye look he could muster but Neptune wasn’t having any of that as he looked up at him with a glare.

“If we don’t find something conclusive it jeopardises the case and it opens the department up to a lawsuit” Burns continued looking around the room. Sun’s face looked like kicked puppy when he realised how much he fucked up. “So cancel your plans were here till this is over.”

“Damn it Wukong!” Neptune sighed. as Blake threw a screwed up ball of paper at him.

“Now I know everyones mad at Wukong for ruining their weekends...” Burns said reigning everybody in.

“But?” Sun looked up at him with a slight glimmer of hope that shone through his eyes.

“No buts. I was just demonstrating what a fact is for Detective Wukong.” Scarlet smiled softly walking out of the office area.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 45 hours and 50 minutes

Sun looked seriously through the one way glass trying to think. Scarlet walked up next to him. “Thinking up a game plan?” Scarlet asked folding their arms.

“Yeah, and making funny faces at him...” Sun pulled a weird face at the glass to Mercury who was completely clueless.

“You better be right” Scarlet looked over for a moment.

“I am.” Sun picked up a file and walked out to the interrogation room.

“I didnt do anything suck” Mercury looked up at him in annoyance.

“Thats funny you said the exact same thing last time.” Sun smiled dropping the file in front of him before taking the seat across from them. “And how did that work out for you? Lets take a look.” Sun reached over and opened the file to show some photos

“Okay thats you on trial, you in prison, me meeting Auburn Sienna that was awesome, you still in prison, Me at a water park… I have dropped these in here every now and again, you in prison you in prison you get it” Sun showed each photo looking smug.

“You have the wrong guy...” Mercury lent over to him.

“Alright not ready to confess? Fine by me. I have got all the time in the world...” Sun lent back in his chair stretching.

“No you actually have forty eight hours… I know the law...” Mercury corrected him with a tiny smirk.

“Nuh uh!” Sun said childishly getting up and walking out.

“So looks like we are going to be here for a while...” Sun said walking into the office area. “Should someone do a coffee run?” Sun looked around at the angry faces. “You know what coffees on me… oh but none of those fancy frappuccino stuff.” Sun said pulling out some cash. Neptune walked over took Sun’s cash and walked out to get everyone coffee. “Okay...” Sun looked down ashamed.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 34 hours and 50 minutes.

“Rise and shine detectives. Rise and shine...” Scarlet said walking through the desks. Neptune shot up with a yawn.

“Wukong I want you to bring everyone up to speed.” Scarlet turned to walk back to their office.

“You slept in your office and look exactly the same… How?” Sun said without thinking.

“What are you talking about my hair is a mess..” Scarlet turned their hair was the same as always.

“Oh yeah...” Sun nodded half awake.

“Briefing room. Five minutes.” Scarlet smiled softly walking back to their office

“How long were we asleep?” Yang perked up from under her desk.

“Just long enough for me to squeeze in a quick workout so about three hours.”

“Morning.” Blake walked in looking nice with a hot togo cup of coffee.

“Ugh. I can’t believe you live nearby but you wont let anyone crash at your place” Sun sighed sadly.

“You people already know too much about me…” Blake made an attempt at a defence.

“I know exactly three facts about you and one of them is you wont let any of us crash at your place...” Sun replied half awake and annoyed.

Yang stood up stretching in an oversized t-shirt. “Is that a nightgown?” Blake asked.

“No its mine. Its a t-shirt from my fat phase...” Sage said lifting printers. when Yang turned around to show a racist remark on the back of it, that Sun read aloud. “When you’re that size you wear what fits you.”

“Okay a couple of quick announcements. I met our night janitor Cardin, if any of you are missing hand sanitizer he drank it! Secondly our warrants finally went through. Now we have to place Black at the scene and prove that he has or possesses those diamonds.” Sun took  sip of his coffee looking down.

“Look i know you are all tired just don’t forget why we are here.” Scarlet looked around the room.

“Because we are dedicated to-” Sun made an attempt at continuing Scarlets speech.

“No because Wukong jumped the gun.” Scarlet finished.

“Yep..” Sun’s face fell as everyone looked at their notes. “So we both had good answers...”

“This isn’t a joke you are ruining our weekend.” Neptune glared at his coffee.

“Okay i’m sorry you had to cancel your dinner with your Dad..” Sun looked away.

“Date!” Neptune corrected with a glare. “I had a date!”

“Hey, If Sun said the guy  did it that means the guy probably did it.” Blake defended him.

“Thank you everyone listen to Blake.” Sun smiled hoping Blake would stay on his side.

“Nope. I’m still furious at you” Blake folded her arms.

“No one listen to Blake she is clearly an accomplice to this crime… I’m going to take another crack at Black.” Sun said walking to the door.

“You have been in there like 5 times. What are you going to do? annoy him into a confession?” Neptune watched him walk out.

Sun paused turning to him. “Ha ha...”

“Two three four..” Sun started playing the guitar and screaming at mercury who looked at him deadpanly.

Sun walked back into the briefing room and handing the guitar back to Jaune. “Didn’t work.”

*-*-*-*-*

time left: 28 hours and 7 minutes.

Sun walked into Scarlets office half awake and his hair a mess. “Hey Captain…. Can you please let everyone go? I feel bad that I ruined their weekends and I can tell they are pissed at me. Yang hasn’t tried to high five me all day..” Sun looked out to his team.

“I know I have been getting most of Yangs highfives.” Sage took a sip of their coffee. “Are you sure Black did it?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes, I’m positive.” Sun answered automatically leaning against the chair in front of their desk.

“Then the whole team stays.” Scarlet looked down at some notes. “We have a better shot of everyone on board.”

“Fine but can you atleast tell Ark to go home…. His breath smells like rotten Ursa milk...” Sun pointed out to the offices.

“Is there such a thing?” Scarlet asked.

“I’m just telling you what it smells like...” Sun sounded serious.

“Get out...” Scarlet sighed.

“You have the bank records?” Sun asked Neptune as they rifled to find evidence.

“Mhmm” Neptune dug through some files to hand them over to him. “Good thing I didn’t reschedule my date for tonight. We’re never leaving here.” Neptune smiled at Sun.

“Well maybe thats a good thing, saved you from another lame internet date” Sun smiled weakly. Ha more like saved him from plastering on a smile when you date someone who isn’t me…. Sun looked down at his notes sadley.

“They are not lame okay? they work with a friend of mine.” Neptune supplied glancing at their computer. “And I’m not telling you who it is because you will look them up, and make fun of them...”

“I can’t believe you think so little of me.” Sun said looking up Pyrrha Nikos on Auraspace. then searching for common friends between the two of them. “That you just automatically assume that I would just, Is it Weiss Schnee?” Sun asked looking up at Neptune.

He pushed up from his chair racing over to Sun’s desk. “How did you do that?” Neptune asked in shock and awe.

“Well you only have one friend Pyrrha… and she has seven co-workers… Goatee, full beard, not your type, wearing a fedora… Picture of a sunset, has a Star Wars tattoo, blonde hair blue eyes. Leaving Weiss as the only viable option.” Sun looked over at Neptune over his shoulder.

“Well she’s nice and she uses proper punctuation in texts.” Neptune moved to sit next to Sun smiling softly.

“Dream boat.” Suns gaze lingered on him for a moment like he was saying the words to Neptune and not about her.

“And I wanted to go out with her.” Neptune smiled softly.

“You know what? Reschedule for tonight I promise you I will get us out of here in time.” Sun smiled softly watching Neptunes face light up.

“Fine I’m holding you to that...” Neptune grabbed for his phone to make a call.

“Where are you taking her?” Blake asked with a grin.

“Dinner then a movie.” Neptune smiled. A fart noise came from Blake. “Dinner and a movie is the perfect first date.”

“I think the perfect first date doesn't feel like a first date at all because you have known each other for few years… maybe even worked together… then one night you’re laughing and solving a case then all of a sudden you two accidently kiss, and its innocent and perfect.” Yang smiled softly.

“For me cheap dinner watch baseketball bone down...” Blake smiled softly.

“So… pretty much the opposite to what I said..” Yang rolled her eyes.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 22 hours 21 minutes.

Neptune walked up and put some deoderant in front of Sun. “Please. I’m begging you.”

Sun took one whiff of under his arm. “Oh Fair enough...” Sun picked up the Deodorant and applied some.

Neptune put down his glasses rubbing his eyes softly.

“These your glasses?” Sun asked Neptune hummed a reply. “Their gigantic….” Sun picked up the vintage grandpa styled glasses.

“My contacts dried out thanks to you and they are cool..” Neptune defended them.

“No they are not… Wow you are blind blind…” Sun blinked as he put on the glasses. everything went from crystal clear to blurry and wavy with in seconds.

“Yeah...” Neptune sighed softly.

“Your a blind cop, how has there not been a made-for-tv movie about your struggles...” Sun asked with a grin that Neptune couldn’t see.

“Give them back please...” Neptune put out his hand smiling weakly. “Thank you.” Neptune smiled putting them back on his face and tidying his hair.

“Wait a minute...” Sun smiled looking through papers searching for the ones he needed. “I did it I got Black.”

“I can still make my date?” Neptune asked.

“As I promised. Now go get changed, and what I mean by that is go throw your glasses in the garbage then go get laser surgery then recuperate. and he left the room...” Sun looked up to see the room empty of people.

“Okay so your debit card statement says you were two blocks from the jewelry store” Sun said looking down at the paper, Mercury looked up at Sun annoyed. “It places you two blocks from the jewelry store an hour before the robbery”

“Oh no you found out… about my wife!” Mercury glared up at him his eyes twinkling when his smile fell.. ”we both have cards because we share a joint account! because we love each other…” Mercury smiled softly winding up Sun.

“No you are incapable of love and I’ll prove it! god I’m tired...” Sun muttered sighing softly.

“I want my lawyer...” Mercury spoke slowly. “Now.” Sun let out an angered groan walking out of the interrogation room.

The grin on Mercury's face was impossible to hide. “You have changed you used to go straight to prison!” Sun shouted before closing the door.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 17 hours.

“Did Black talk?” Neptune jogged in still wearing his glasses he went straight to Sun and Scarlet

“Oh he talked alright.” Sun looked up at Neptune with sad eyes.

“He asked for his lawyer...” Scarlet looked over to Neptune.

“By using words!” Sun tried to cheer up Neptune but it just wasn’t working. “which is technically talking.”

Neptune shook his head in anger. “We can't ask him anymore questions til his lawyer arrives and we can't find his lawyer anywhere. I’m sorry Nep...” Sun said hopelessly.

Neptune sighed flinging himself into an empty chair he heard and felt a splat. “Oh come on! Why is there pie here!” Neptune sounded so defeated.

“Thats not good… I think the world of you...” Sun tried to help as he thought over what he had just said. Did he just kinder say how he feels about Neptune? Fuck. Damage control Sun you can do this.... “As a colleague and friend!” He continued watching Neptune walk off slowly hoping no one will see the stain on his pants.

“Shut up Wukong.” Neptune growled.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 15 hours and 55 minutes.

Blake walks in looking clean and proper.

“You showered thats so unfair...” Sun mumbles looking at Yang.

“I’m just glad I keep a toothbrush here...” Yang smiles at Sun softly.

“Oh cool hey can I borrow it?” Sun asked hoping he can brush his teeth

“Uhh why do you want to borrow it?” Yang asked.

“What possible answer could he give that would make you say yes?” Neptune asked looking up from his notes in disgust.

“I want to brush my teeth...” Sun said as if borrowing someone's toothbrush was normal.

“Sun that has been in my mouth!” Yang pulled a face.

“Thats the grossest thing I have ever heard.” Neptune ran his fingers through his hair confused.

“Thats the grosest thing you have ever heard?” Sun turned to Neptune. “You caught a guy on the subway with a bag of human ears!”

“Your things grosser.” Neptune pointed at him shaking his head.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 10 hours, 6 minutes

A stocky man walks into the precinct to a waiting Sage and Sun. “Are you the idiot that made a friday night arrest?” He asked furiously asked Sun. “I was at the beach with my wife… you ruined my entire weekend.”

“Get in line. ‘Cause thats their attitude, get your own attitude.” Sun gestured to the team who were glaring daggers into Sun’s back.

“He has a alibi genius’ he was at Vital its a nightclub a little down the coast from here… All night” The lawyer sighed in annoyance.

“Nice try, you think I’m going to waste six hours driving to Vital and back on some fake alibi?” Sun folded his arms not taking the answer.

“It’s up to you.” The lawyer smirked. “Ten hours. He walks.” The lawyer walks past him and to the holding cell where Mercury is sitting.

“More like in Ten hours he walks into prison, when we bust him...” Sun shouts after him.

“Lets follow that lead...” Scarlet spoke up.

“Yep you heard him Ark hit the road...” Sun smiled at him softly.

“No you should have looked into this Before you made the arrest. You go.” Scarlet pointed at Sun.

“Oh Captain I’m happy to go I love the salt water taffy down there...” Juane answered.

“Ark loves the salt water taffy down there.” Sun tried to continue.

“No  Wukong is going. Go Wukong.” Scarlet ordered.

“Look I know I caused this problem, but I can fix it. We just got new security footage in let me stay here and go through it.” Sun fought. “I’m going to prove that Black was at the scene of the crime even if it kills me.”

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 3 hours 4 minutes

“This is killing me..” Sun mumbled as he rubbed his eyes at an attempt to get rid of the eye strain from looking at a computer screen.

“Good… Die...” Neptune sighed bitterly.

“You know if it does come to that...” Sun asked. “I have but one wish before I go?” Sun’s voice lowered slightly looking over to Neptune whose cheeks darkened slightly. “Can I put your glasses on my penis I just think that would be really funny...” Sun smiled softly Neptune’s face scrunched into disgust again.

“Nothing, Nothing, Nothing… Wait this guy. Five nine or five ten knit cap...” Neptune pointed at the guy.

“Come on come on come on...” Sun begged looking at the laptops screen with hope. “Gotcha!” Sun paused the video to show it wasn’t Black.

“Ugh it’s not him!” Neptune groaned leaning back in his chair. “Lets just arrest this guy… Who even cares anymore...” Neptune vented in frustration.

“So… How did my new best friend Weiss take it when you canceled on her again...” Sun asked looking at his hands.

“I don’t know She won’t call me back… Which is what always happens because it’s impossible to be a cop and date...” Neptune hit the table softly.

“Neptune look, There is a person out there with incredibly low standards and a super weird sole patch And they are waiting for you!” Sun pressed print screen and waited for the image to print before picking it up and hovering it over his own face. “Neptune, my soul patch tingles for you...” Sun said in a silly voice making Neptune smile softly. “We will wed on the isle of Vacuo, our first dance will be to Robin’s girl… ‘Cause my name is Robin.”

“So romantic” Neptune said in a wistful voice of sarcasm.

“Hey guys...” Juane said awkwardly, Sun and Neptune cut their act instantly. “Good news bad news… The bad news is my salt water taffy place was closed.” Jaune pouted. “The good news is that Blacks alibi checks out...” Causing Sun and Neptune to curse under their breaths.

“Security footage from vital shows he was there.” Jaune supplied.

“Thats not good news Ark… thats bad news...” Sun sighed rubbing his temples.

“Right… that is bad news...” Jaune agreed. “Sorry thats on me...”

“No Detective Ark its on Wukong.” Scarlet said from behind them.

“No Captain it’s on Neptune..” Sun smiled at Scarlet cheekily, before Neptune slapped his arm. “It’s on me! It’s still on me...” Sun corrected himself quickly.

*-*-*-*-*

Time: 1 hour left.

“Hey… Is this Weiss Schnee?” Sun smiled softly into the phone.

“Yes..” Weiss answered.

“I’m calling on behalf of screwing up your plans with your dates with Neptune Vasilias… I want to say sorry… It was my fault that he had to cancel and please don’t take that out on him..” Sun sighed into the phone.

“Okay...” Weiss sighed softly into the phone.

“and if you would be so kind as i have heard Neptune Rave about you can you meet him for dinner maybe a movie say at 8? tonight?” Sun asked hoping she would say yes.

“Sure… But if this happens again...”Weiss threatened

“It won't and you won’t regret this he’s a great guy… I have to get back to work I will tell him when he gets back the time. you two can agree on the place..” Sun smiled hanging up the phone. He could feel his heart shatter slightly knowing that Neptune was going to go on this date. He wanted to say to him ‘Don’t go. Go on a date with me?’ but he knew Neptune didn’t like him in that way, at least he didn’t seem to be.

“Okay what can I do?” Neptune walked over to Sun.

“Nope you're awesome services will not be necessary. Because you have to go home and change for your date...” Sun smiled softly at him.

“What?” Neptune said confused.

“I called Weiss I explained that everything was my fault and she wants to go out with you tonight at 8 you can text her the place...” Sun smiled patting Neptune’s shoulder softly.

Neptune smiled softly at him. “Thanks Wukong...”

“You are welcome. Just promise me you won’t use the condoms in your wallet they are expired...” Sun smiled softly.

“How did you know I had condoms in my wallet?” Neptune growled.

“I needed a coin to flip!” Sun answered as Neptune shook his head in anger. “Plus we spend so much time together here that we learn stuff about each other...”

“Well I guess we did spend forty eight hours stuck in here together...” Neptune shrugged softly.

Sun looked up for a moment thinking. “Holy crap...” He ran to his desk and grabbed some files walking into Captain Burns office.

“So we will be filing a wrongful arrest on Vale nine nine...” The lawyer smirked.

“And when I win I’m going to buy Vital and put a statue of Suck Wukong in the middle of the dance floor.” Mercury smirked at him.

“Jokes on you I would love that.” Sun dropped the file on Burns desk. “Do me a favour and tell me what you see?” Sun asked lifting up a photo to show Mercury and his cellmate in prison. “Its you and your old cell mate Flynt Coal. And here he is again outside the jewelry store. the two of you planned this in prison you taught him your ammo, he pulled off the robbery, you got your self the alibi and you split the loot.” Sun grinned. “Anyway see you in jail Black!”

“you got anything else to say?” Scarlet asked smiling softly.

“Sorry for screwing up everyones weekend. How about I shout everyone a round at the bar?” Sun smiled softly. A collective amount of excuses erupted from the group. “Come on...” Sun begged.

“Everyones tired Wukong, They just want to go home...” Scarlet said from behind them.

“Yeah but I need to prove I’m not selfish so I don't care what they think… oh that sounded bad...” Sun looked at Scarlet and sighed. “And for my gratitude I will cover one shift each for all of you.”

“Yes” Blake grinned.

“Except Vasilias!” Sun smiled softly.

“What?!” Neptune turned to him.

“I got you your date back. One nice thing from me is all you get” Sun smiled softly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four down starting up chapter five tomorrow maybe...   
> and if you want to contact me for a prompt talk to me [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> kudos and comments are welcomed as they make me smile  
> \--hatzy


	5. the bet

“Yang this is exciting!” Sun grinned at her hugging her softly. “The medal of valor.”

“I know.” Yang grinned back looking out the the crowd taking up seats in front of them.

“For getting shot in the but!” Sun snickered. A few weeks before Yang dived in front of Blake and saved her life she ended up with two bullets in one cheek.

Yang elbowed Sun softly. “For excessive acts of heroism or a voluntary risk of personal safety you know six in one...” She smiled softly.

“This is Vale P.D.s highest honors today is your day Xiao Long.” Scarlet smiled softly at her.

 

“Heroism can’t be measured by a piece of metal but what else can we do to recognize the brave officers that put their lives on the line, it is my great honor to present the medal of valor to Detective Xiao long.” Ozpin smiled as applause from the crowd as Yang hobbled her way onto the stage. “And Sargent Zwei!” the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles as the dog walked on stage.

“Oh my god… Yang is getting the same medal as a dog...” Sun smiled clapping.

“At least Yang was announced first...” Scarlet lent over.

“Its cause the dog outranks her!” Sun snickered. “This is awesome!”

“Thats enough Wukong! This is Yang's day don’t take it from her.” Scarlet growled.

“The dog is peeing on the stage. Sargent Zwei is pooping on the stage.” Sun grinned smugly.

 

*-*-*-*-*

Sun strolled to his desk to see Neptune standing in front of it with his arms folded.

“Wukong” Neptune smiled sizing him up slightly.

“Vasilias. The bet ends today are you ready..” Sun smirked cheekily at him.

“I was born ready” Neptune raised an eyebrow at him.

“To loose the full sentence was are you ready to lose and you said you were born that way.” Sun smiled tapping Neptune's nose playfully.

“Twist my words all you want Wukong, I’m winning this bet.” Neptune grinned at him.

“What bet what are you guys talking about?” Everyone turned to Jaune who was thoroughly confused.

“Seriously the bet? They have been keeping score all year! It comes up all the time!” Sage looked at him confused.

“A year ago today Wukong and I made a bet to prove who's a better detective.” Neptune supplied as Sun pointed to himself. ”Who ever makes more felony arrests, wins.” He smiled.

 

“What are the stakes and don’t say money cause I know you’re in debt” Neptune's hands were on his hips as he lent on a table.

“If you knew anything about me you would have said crushing debt, and I’ll bet what ever because theres no way I’m loosing!” Sun egged on leaning towards him.

“What about your car?” Blake said from behind Neptune. Ohhs echoed around the room.

“that thing is a date magnet Sun don’t bet the car!” Yang pipped up.

“Well I’m going to win so sure! I bet my car!” Sun grinned, A mixed of nos and yeses went round the room.

“Losing that car will be the worst thing in the word for you!” Yang was trying to talk him out of the bet.

“Well what's the worst thing in the world for you Vasilias?” Ruby piped up from behind Neptune.

“Being one of the guys in Sun's car.” Neptune scrunched up his face in disgust, another round of ohs went around the room.

“Okay, Okay, Okay So it is settled, if Wukong loses Vasilias gets his car. If Vasilias loses He has to go in a date in that said car.” Sage smiled softly trying to pull everyone together to be less rowdy.

“Game on.” Sun said offering his hand to shake.

“Game on.” Neptune shook his hand firmly.

“Wow your handshake is quite firm...”

“I took a seminar on it” Neptune said proudly.

“Where?”

 

“And now the scores all tied up Wukong” Neptune said walking to his desk.

“But not for long… For in eight hours I will win this bet and take Vasilias on the worst date possible.” Sun smiled softly.

“Attention.” Scarlet pulled the chatter to a standstill as everyone looked over to them. “I would like everyone to come to the bar after work for Detective Xiao Long and her medal of Valor.”

“Oh is Zwei going to be there? that dog is a hero!” Ruby smiled.

“Zwei will not be joining us..” Yang supplied leaning on her cane slightly.

“Zwei is being vetted by the united nations… As you were...” Scarlet announced turning around walking back into their office.

Sun eyed Neptune for a second before pushing up from his chair and grabbing a pen to throw at him before making a to run to Scarlets office.  “Pen!” Sun grinned running to a chair. “Rolly chair!” HE pushed the chair into Neptune's path making him almost fall over it. “Files!” Sun grinned tipping the files behind him stopping at scarlets door and closing it behind him.

“Captain hey! you’re looking stoic today. Like a wise old oak.” Sun smiled sounding to chiper.

“I’m not going to give you any more cases so you can win your bet with Vasilias...” Scarlet said firmly.

“What? Oh right the bet!” Sun's voice raised a an octave giving off that he was lying. “Totally forgot about that..”

“Granted that this friendly competition has brought you and Vasilias putting in more hours and arresting more perps, Especially this last week.”

 

“Up by one Wukong..” Neptune grinned guiding the perp into the holding cell before going and erasing his seventy seven to seventy eight. “Anything you want to say to your car before you never see it again? Hmm?”

 

“Hey Vasilias! Do you have any dietary restrictions that Medieval times should know about?” Sun said walking his new perp into the holding cell the holding cell before rubbing his seventy eight, off to replace it with seventy nine.

  
  


“Yes! Three one one? What's the safest way to set a car on fire?” Neptune asked walking right by Sun's desk.

 

“Both of you have done exemplary work.” Scarlet sighed softly.

“And I can see that by the no indicators on your face.” Sun smiled softly.

“However you are colleagues and the potential fallout from this bet has a chance to put a strain on your professional relationship.”

“Only if I lose I’m a terrible loser. ”Sun looked away for a moment.

“Cases Will be assigned as they usually are dismissed” Scarlet lent back in their chair as Sun turned walking out.

Neptune strutted in with a warm smile. “Captain you look-”

“No” They said firmly as Neptune scurred back out of the room like a frightened puppy.

 

*-*-*-*-*

Neptune ran in with a perp “Whoo! Ladies and gentlemen… I present Carl Lemon. Who stole 3000 Lien, Vasilias takes the lead with one minute left! Suck it Wukong!” Neptune jumped excitedly before he zoned in on Sun's stupid face smiling.

“Oh no...” Sun said blankly.

“Thats right! oh no!” Neptune said excitedly, as Sun's smile returned to show a grin. “oh no… you don't seemed worried why aren't you worried?”

“Bring in the Johns!” Sun lent back in his chair with a smile. “I ran a prostitution sinc through vice and arrested thirty guys for eliciting.” Sun stood up with a grin.

“Thats not a felony!” Neptune shouted.

“It is when its your second offence which is the case for ten of these gentlemen, fun fact four of them are named John. Ironic right?” Sun grinned. “Any who ten more for Wukong. Accept your fate.”

“Never…” Neptune panicked voice showed how scared he was.

“Five, four, three, two, one. Sun wins Neptune loses!” Sun picked up a dock to play Celebration by key and the group. Confetti popped around Neptune who looked utterly devastated and Sun flipped the whiteboard they had been using to keep score to show ‘Wukong wins written on the back’

Pulling a box out of his pocket he danced over to Neptune and getting onto one knee. “Neptune Vasilias you have made me the happiest man on remnant, I spent one whole dollar on this ring, will you go on the worst date with me? You have to say yes.” Sun grinned, Neptune had never seen him this excited about something before.

“Yes...” Neptune looked away pouting.

“He said yes!” Sun shouted with the most smug grin across his face. “He said yes!” Sun smiled handing him the box with the band in it.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Sun hit the horn twice before getting out of his car and shouting. “Neptune Vasilias, it’s date time…”

Neptune opened the door of his apartment slowly poking his head out. “Wukong this outfit is ridiculous please don’t make me wear this...” Neptune pouted at him softly.

“Chop chop… theres plenty of embarrassing to do and only a few hours to do it in.” Sun grinned as Neptune sighed walking out in a tuxedo jacket and a shirt that was too small, cargo pants and the most ugly shoes he had ever seen where did he even find them?

“Happy?” Neptune asked deadpanned as he stopped at the door.

“Oh yeah you look just like every guy at every birthday I ever had a crush on… lets see the back!” Sun smiled as Neptune turned around annoyed. “Just like Auburn Price…. Why do I wish you had braces? should we get you braces… No thats too much...” Sun smiled softly running around his car to open the door for him. Sun was wearing plaid pants, and a tuxedo shirt and jacket with socks and sandals.

“Nice pants...” Neptune rolled his eyes.

“Believe it or not they weren’t very expensive...” Sun smiled.

“Do I really have to wear this all night?” Neptune asked looking down at the outfit.

“You know the rules the date starts now and ends at midnight. I decide what you wear what you eat and where we go… Oh and there is one more rule… No matter what happens you are not allowed to fall in love with me...” Sun smiled softly at Neptune, ‘but man do i wish you would’ he thought he was still trying to figure out how he felt about him all he knew was that he wanted more. But more of what was the big question. this date wasn’t really going to be anything romantic because this was really a joke, but he kinder wish he had gone the romantic route now that Neptune kinder wasnt with Weiss because they were both too busy… Maybe he could have his chance and get in there… No. lets not risk their relationship any further tonight… maybe another time.

“Won't be a problem” Neptune smiled softly.

“Good then...” Sun grinned opening the door and walking back running his hand along the tape that held up a sign that said ‘Just lost a bet!’ with cans tied to the bottom of the sign to create a rattle as the car drives.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Sun walked into the bar with a mega phone and made it an air horn rap battle style catching everyone's attention. “Hot date coming through attention everyone. Now I know that tonight is  Yang's big night.” A round of cheering goes around the room as Sun gestures to her. “But lets forget about that for a moment and admire and comment on every terrible aspect of this...” Sun gestured to Neptune with a huge grin. Another round of cheers went about with a few wolfwhitles.

“permission to go to the bathroom?” Neptune looked at Sun blushing slightly.

“Granted… First of three use them wisely...” Sun smiled walking over to Yang.

 

“Eyy… Congrats again buddy I really am proud of you.” Sun sat down next to her with a smile. “Still wearing the medal huh?”

“Yeah It doesn’t feel real yet...” Yang smiled softly.

“Well I’m sorry I can’t stay but i have a terrible date planned for Neptune first up is the mall photo studio where we will take our official date portrait it will be the two of us holding one sword trying to fight a poorly photoshopped in dragon, then some peel and eat shrimp at a dangerously cheap restaurant, then I have ordered a guy who plays the Accordion.”

“Sun do you know why little boys pick on people when they are kids?” Yang asks.

“because society deems it good behaviour its kinder hypocritical… but yeah… you were saying...” Sun smiled softly

“Yeah but society also says its because the little boys like the people they are picking on..”

“What are you saying...” the blood ran out of Sun’s face… Someone knew oh god.

“All I’m saying is… You like Neptune, don’t you?” Yang nudged him softly.

“Okay thats straight up insanity…” Sun denied the fact Yang seemed like she knew.

“How much did you spend on tonight..” Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

“500 dollars… but all of its on credit cards so its like five dollars a month for like the rest of my life...” Sun defended himself. “I do not like Neptune!”

“You're putting a lot of effort into a joke… Why don't you just sit down and have a real conversation with him?” Yang smiled softly.

“Nah.. I don’t like Neptune.” Sun patted her shoulder as he got up and walked off.

 

“Excuse me everyone… while be me and Vasilias perform the sterige jig from the titanic with no preparation at all.” Sun smiled softly.

“Romantic..” Yang whispered in Sun's ear.

“No embarrassing...” Sun grinned as they started the dance. “Now the spinning...” Sun laughed.

“I hate your guts...” Neptune muttered.

“Channel that passion into the dance!” Sun grinned. as the people around then snickered and laughed.

“Wukong!” Scarlet shouted to gain his attention then gestured over to them.

“Arc tap in...” Sun shouted, “keep spinning...” Neptune looked awkward almost tripping on his own feet as he continued to spin.

“Yes?” Sun said hopping along to the beat as he stopped in front of Scarlet.

“One of our informants just called we  have been tracking a crew that lifts cargo out at the docks the C.I knows the trucks unloaded so I need you to stake out the drop site...” Scarlet spoke seriously.

“Oh… Captain I’m right in the middle of this date and i can not reschedule… I have too much money invested in this.”

“Well this is not a negotiation so go.” Scarlet sighed in annoyance.

“Okay fine but I’m taking Vasilias with me. As soon as we’re done it’s back to the date...” Sun turned around. “Darling… Duty calls!” Sun smiled softly.

“Oh thank gods!” Neptune sighed happily walking to Sun.

 

*-*-*-*-*

“I’m so happy to be out of those clothes… they were oddly warm...” Neptune sighed when they reached the drop site.

“Oh yeah its probably because the jacket was a cotton and plastic blend...” Sun sighed looking around for people. “But not to worry we are going to catch these bad guys and get back to the date of your life...” Sun grinned as Neptune shook his head.

“Um… No. The worst date of my life will forever be the date with my aunts dentist...”

 

“You should try some of this...” The guy said with a smile.

“Oh okay...” Neptune lent forward to take a sip of the soup as the spoon hits his mouth it twists and the guys starts inspecting his teeth.

“Yeah… desert is out of the question...”

 

Sun laughs softly. “what was your worst date ever?” Neptune asks watching a truck.

“I think its like a fifty way tie the last one, she burst into tears when I told her I was a Leo...” Sun sighed looking down.

“Wow...” Neptune looked over at him.

“Hey those people left that door open… do you think we can get a better vantage point from up at the roof?” Sun asked looking up for a second.

“Mmmm and I bet it doesn’t smell like old cheese...” Neptune muttered.

“Okay thats hurtful...” Sun feigned being hurt by Neptune's words. “Shall we?”

“Yeah...”

 

“Man I don't know how batman does it, its too scary up here...” Sun said standing on a higher point of the roof. Neptune laughed softly. “Hey can you grab the binoculars in my stake out bag?” Sun jumped down from the ledge he was on.

“Your stake out bag is ninety eight percent nuts...” Neptune said digging through his bag he lifted a bag of nuts to prove his point.

“I get snacky besides nuts are like super healthy they are like zero percent fat...” Sun smiled sitting on a crate.

“Sun thats not true at all its actually the opposite..” Neptune sighed sitting down next to him handing him the binoculars and opening the bag of nuts to nibble on.

“That nut vendor lied to me!” Sun sounded offended by the very idea of it.

“I think a pigeon just flew out of your car...” Neptune watched the car for a moment.

“Yeah… the windows don't exactly roll up...” Sun sighed softly.

“The cars a piece of crap… why do you love it so much..” Neptune asked confused.

Sun sighed loudly. “You really want to know?” He asked, Neptune nodded. “I was 10 days out of the academy, super nervous, saw this guy run out of a corner store clutching a bunch of cash so pursued him on foot eleven blocks… Finally catch him cuff him throw him up against that car.” Sun nodded to his car. “Turns out there was a for sale sign in the window and it being the best day of my life I brought it. Thus started the debt.” Sun smiled softly looking at the car.

“Ah, Crushing debt.” Neptune correctly with a small smile.

“See you do know me” Sun smiled.

“Nut?” Neptune asked.

“Only if you throw it?” Sun laughed opening his mouth to catch the nut, which he did. “Ready?”

“Uhuh.” Neptune said as Sun reached into the bag of nuts and grabbed one to throw at Neptune. Throwing it Neptune missed catching it and it hit his nose.

Sun started to snicker. “Don’t laugh...”Neptune shoved him softly laughing softly himself.

“What are you trying to doing trying to catch it in your nose..” Sun smiled wiping the grease from Neptune's cheek. His hand lingered there for a moment, looking into Neptune's eyes he didn't want to move god he should just lean over and kiss him.

Sun jumps as his phone starts to ring pulling his phone out of his pocket he sees Burns calling. “It’s Burns I have to get this…. keep practicing the nut catching.”

Sun got up and walked a little away. “Wukong...” Sun said with a smile.

“Well good news Wukong, I found someone from the night shift to remove you from the stake out...”

“Ooo can still make the accordion...” Sun smiled looking down at his watch for a moment. “Ummm… ” He looked over to Neptune to see him failing at trying to catch nuts that he was throwing into the air.. “You know what Captain hold off on the relief team where already here, plus I’m curious to see what happens...” Sun smiles softly.

“Okay it’s your call.” Scarlet said. Sun hung up the phone and walked back to Neptune.

“What did Burns want?” Neptune asked smiling softly.

“Just checking in… any progress?” Sun lied with ease smiling softly at him.

“Yep watch...” Neptune smiled throwing a handful of nuts into the air catching 2 in his mouth. “The trick is in volume...” He said chewing on the nuts.

“I can see that...” Sun smiled looking back out to the truck.

 

“So be honest, if you won this bet where you going to destroy my car?” Sun asked looking over at him for a moment.

“No… I was going to drive it so I could learn stick...” Neptune smiled menacingly at him.

“You wouldn't ..” Sun asked seriously.

“I would.” Neptune smirked. “It would of been like...” Neptune started making the worst stalling noises to Sun's ears.

“My baby...” Sun whispered. “hey hey hey look!” Sun whispered gesturing softly to the truck that was parallel parking.

“What is the plan here?” Neptune asked looking at him for a moment.

“Just follow my lead, Give me the ring...” Sun looked at him opening his hand for the band that was on Neptune's finger, sliding it off he put it into his jacket pocket. “Now give me some nuts… I’m snacky..” Neptune handed him the bag of nuts.

 

“Alright fine darling! I’ll ask him!” Sun said in an annoyed tone. “Will that make you happy? Excuse me Sir.”

“Ar...” The guy looked at Sun confused as he put something in the cab of the truck. “We’re kinder busy here...”

“My boyfriend here thinks were lost.” Sun gestured to Neptune who looked plainly annoyed.

“No! I know we’re lost!” Neptune half shouted at Sun with a glear. “I think hes an idiot!”

“Idiot! you know why were out here in the middle of the night?! MARK! I was going to propose to you on the botanical bridge where we met!” Neptune gasped looking surprised by the band that was now in front of him.

“Botanical bridge we met on the Rowell bridge!” Neptune shouted.

“You know that this is over!” Sun shouted. “Say goodbye to the ring and everything it represents!” Sun threw the ring.

Neptune gasped in shock. “You son of a whore!”

“Hey hey hey! Stop yelling!” The guy points at Neptune.

“Hey! no one talks to Mark like that!” Sun shouted. “And you know what?”

“On the ground Vale P.D!” Sun and Neptune shouted together pulling out their guns.

“you’re under arrest.” Neptune finished, as the two guys got onto their hands and knees.

“Nice work” Sun smiled softly at Neptune.

“You too” Neptune smiled back.

“I’m sad y’all are arresting me but I’m glad to see you’re back together!” the guy said with a small smile.

 

*-*-*-*-*

“Excellent job on the stake out last night.” Burns smiled softly at Neptune the next morning. “I’m glad to see you two still work well together despite that ridiculous bet..”

“Thanks. Me too.” Neptune smiled softly.

“And I appreciate you turning down the relief team. i don't think they could have made it in time..” Scarlet lent back in their chair noticing the slight shock on Neptune's face.

“Yeah.. Right. the relief team...” Neptune sighed.

 

“So… sorry you lost so much money last night… I guess you can add it to your list of bad dates...” Neptune sat down at his desk across from Sun.

“Nah… it still goes on the good date list...” Sun smiled looking up at him. “You know cause we caught the bad guys..”

Neptune nodded slightly confused. “thats very mature of you..”

“Well I am a very mature man..” Sun said proudly.

“Package for Neptune Vasilias?” A postman smiled softly between them.

“Thats me...” Neptune smiled softly up at him.

“Special delivery from Sun Wukong...” The postman smiled. “A thank you for last night..” He opened up the box and pulled out a stereo.

“Oh no...” Sun shot up from his chair. “I forgot to cancel!” The postman turned Neptune's chair hit play and started to strip.

“Okay Sir you don't have to do that...” Sun walked over to Neptune's side.

“No no no no...” Neptune looked horrified.

Sun stood between Neptune and the stirpper. “Stepping in stepping in, I’ll take this bullet for you...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to contact me for a prompt talk to me [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> e  
> kudos and comments are welcomed as they make me smile  
> there will be a slight hiatus on this fic for a week or two as ill write these but they wont be posted as my beta reader is busy with exams an im going to busy with family things.  
> \--hatzy


	6. Operation Broken Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is unbetaed and when it gets betaed ill update this chapter but yeah so any grammar errors and spelling mistakes i havent noticed will be changed at one point

“So again you want to tell me is that a mysterious stranger, handed you the gun made you put your fingerprints on it… Robbed the store and then hid the gun in your underpants.” Sun looked at the perp confused.

“Well when you say it like that it don’t sound believable.” Shawn pointed out slumping slightly in his chair, when Scarlet walked past.

“Oh hey Captain!” Sun shouted out to Scarlet. “Did you get my report on the Mc Alizarin murder?” He asked looking back down to his paperwork for a moment.

“Ahhh yeah I looked it over looks good.” They said turning to Sun for a moment.

“Oh good, Thanks dad.” Sun said mindlessly and loudly where everyone in the room pausing. “Why is everyone staring at me...” Sun asked as he looked around the room slowly.

“You just called Captain Burns Dad...” Blake smirked. “You said thanks dad...”

“What no I didn't  I said thanks man.” Sun dismissed the comment trying to cover himself. Did he say dad?

“Do you see me as a father figure? Wukong?” Burns asked.

“No!” Sun exclaimed. “if there's any reason I see you as a father figure its because you bother me all the time.”

“HEY show your father some respect!” Sage ordered from behind Sun.

“I didn't call them Dad!” Sun shouted back at sage.

“No no no! Sun… I take it as a complement.” Scarlet teased softly.

“Its not a big deal I called Junior daddy once he seemed to be into it...” Yang interjected.

“Guys jump on that! Yang has father issues!” Sun shouted.

“old news…. But you calling Burns Daddy...” Neptune smiled across from him.

“Hey don't put daddy on the table here...” Sun cut off Neptune

“Yeah but you did call him dad dude...” Shawn looked at Sun with sympathy.

“You shut up you have been lying since you got here” Sun pointed out.

“okay alright alright I was lying about the whole mystery person but you did say dad.” Shawn held his hands up in defence.

“See he admitted it! it was a trap all part of my crazy devious plan.” Sun stood up Still trying to defend himself.

“Oh I believe you...” Burns replied.

“thank you.” Sun smiled softly.

“Son.” Burns mouth twitched to a small smile he had never seen him so defeated. “You want to talk about it later over a game of catch?”

“actually I’d like that…” Sun smiled at him.

* * *

“Cream in my coffee so I Can rock and roll..” Sun sung to himself  while stirring his coffee.

“Wukong?” Scarlet walked over to Sun who is sipping their coffee.

“Yeah captain looking like your stoic self like always.” Sun smiled softly.

“Don't you have a murder suspect to question?” They folded their arms not looking impressed.

“They are in an interrogation room right now, sitting and I assume stewing. I put on a song that I think sums up his situation pretty well.” Sun smirked at the thought of the perp listening to I got you babe by Ub40. “Because you see.”

“You got him, babe I get it.” Scarlet distinertestedly commented. “I understood the word play yes.”

“I’ve been chasing this guy for three months! I got him dead to rights. Fingerprints, witnesses it's in the bag so im going to grab a healthy breakfast...” Sun smiled picking up a mcgriddle.

“Sun, Sun...” Neptune whisper shouted as him blake and sage walked over to him.

“Okay this isn't good...” Sun muttered taking a bite of his griddle.

“Major crimes division just called they are taking over your case….” Sage explained. “The Nevermore is on his way here!” Sage shouted.

“No doesn't this guy get sick of taking our cases he took one from me and blake last week!” Sun pouted.

“Don't worry we can stall him until you can get a confession...” Neptune smiled softly at him. “We practiced this you guys this isn't a drill. everyone know their assignments?”

“Commence operation broken feather, GO!” Sun ran to the interrogation room.

* * *

“Okay, I don't have a lot of time, I need your full confession written down and signed within four minutes. We can do this...” Sun sat down across from the perp.

“But I’m not guilty...” The perp whispered.

“Listen to me Simmons We can do this son!” Sun whisper shouted at him.

Adam climbed out of his car, taking a slow look around the parking lot of the nine nine he shouted. “Yo is this a police station or a toilet because all I see is turds!”

“Oh hey officer Taurus how are things!” Yang walked into him purposefully with a cup of hot coffee. “Oh no I spilt hot coffee on you by accident!”

“Lucky for you this wipes off quickly this coat is made out of leather.” Adam paused in his walking to give yang a wink.

“Fuck!” Yang pulled out her phone to text blake.

“Hey Taurus… how about we talk about a case in the break room just you and me?” Blake smiles softly stopping him at the foot of the stairs.

“What case is that?” adam smiled softly.

“The case of how you got so damn sexy...” Blakes eyes trailed down him slowly.

“God owed me a favor case solved...” Adam frowned walking right past Blake.

“I told you I didn’t know the guy!” Simmons looked up at Sun.

“You're lying! We have pictures of you two Come on we only have three minutes!” Sun raised his voice slowly. “It's like you're not even trying to confess!”

“The Nevermore is Coming! The Nevermore is coming!” Neptune ran into chair trying to get to his station.

“I know how to slow him down...” Jaune shouted grabbing a can of tear gas and pulling the fuse.

“No no no!” Everyone started shouting.

“And out of the tear gas rises the phoenix..” Adam walked through the tear gas laughing at his own joke.

adam opened the door the the interrogation room with a smirk. “Okay Wukong get out of here...”

“Fine.. I’ll just go then..” Sun sighed softly spotting Neptune behind him who looked disappointed the plan didn't work “With my fully signed confession!” Sun shouted grinning like a maniac. “We did it Simmons!”

“Whoo! Suck it Nevermore!” Simmons shouted. “I killed Donut and his neighbour. But you are too late!”

“Boom! Wait. You killed his neighbour?” Sun looked at Simmons shocked.

**  
  
**

* * *

A week later.

“Naptune! check it out...” Sun smiled at Neptune holding up a framed photo of them.

“Nice you got it framed?” Neptune looked at the frame excitedly.

“Of course it commemorates our victory over the Nevermore. The greatest day in remnants history… Sorry the tear gas made you look like a grim... ” Sun smiled softly looking at the photo.

“Brief me on the hotel robberies.” Burns spoke while walking to their desk to sit down.

“Helpful hint to the human that programmed you… People normally say hello when starting a conversation.” Sun smiled leaning against one of the chairs in front of their desk.

“Managers at the penta hotel has told us someone has been breaking into the rooms and stealing items of over one hundred thousand dollars of jewelry. were heading over there now...”

“Keep me updated...”  Burns nodded at neptune.

“Another helpful hint-” Sun started.

“Goodbye.” Scarlet looked at Sun with a hint of malice in their eyes.

“IT'S Learning!” Sun whisper shouted walking out with Neptune.

* * *

“It's been an hour and we have only seen vacuuming.” Sun sighed nibbling on some treats.

“You have to give her credit she is a through vacuumer….” Neptune smiled softly at sun. “I can be a little bit of a neat freak...”

“What no you're not...” Sun reached over to Neptune's collar and pulled up his shirt so it was uneven.

“I can leave it there...” Neptune looked up at the screen

“Totally...” Sun smirked watching him.

“It doesn't bother me...” Neptune continued.

“I know.” Suns smirk only grew, Neptune reached up to tuck the collar back down neatly. “There it is...”

**  
  
**

“Hey hand me some peanuts I’m snacky...” Sun muttered still watching the monitors.

“I have something I need to talk to you about…. I may get a promotion to major crimes..” Neptune leant back in his chair waiting for Suns reaction to blow up in his face. “They asked me to come in and interview for a job...”

“What?!” Sun half shouted leaning forward in his chair. “You're going to work for the nevermore! Have you forgotten how awful he is? Or how much of a dirt bag he is to you?!” Sun looked offended by the idea but Neptune noticed some hurt in his eyes. “I guess he's your new best friend now Vasilias.”

“Im going to be working for the Nevermore, I’m going to be working with him in data analysis.” Neptune explained running a hand through his hair.

“OH! It's just a lousy desk job! Okay never mind, you're not going to do that you love working cases too much...” Sun smiled softly eating some of his peanuts. “Heres the plan, were going to catch this perp, you're going to remember how much you love this job, you're going to skip that interview and thats a Wukong guarantee.”

“Your last Wukong guarantee was that you could dunk a basketball..” Neptune pointed out. “And you climbed up a ladder and I watched that ladder slide down while you were at the top...”

“The subtext of that guarantee was that you would be entertained. Which you were.” Sun had a goofy grin on his face, and Neptune just wanted to kiss the grin off… wait,, kiss? He didn't mean kiss he men punch, punch the stupid grin off his face.

* * *

“I was having a smoke, I saw the busboy take his jacket off and put it in the dumpster.”  Dove said looking around casually.

“Well thats unusual..” Sun pointed out looking at Neptune.

“Yeah thats why I’m telling you”

“Looks like we are going dumpster diving.” Sun smiled softly to Neptune.

“Great...” Neptune sighed with a frown starting to etch onto his face.

“Come with me Neptune to the dumpster! Me and Neptune diving in the dumpster!” Sun started dancing off.

“I can’t believe you would ever consider leaving this job… This is real police work” Sun pointed out as they both dug through the trash. Neptune sighed softly in annoyance. “And you love it remember that time you  shoved your hand down a woman's throat to get her car keys?”

“Why do you even care if I leave?” Neptune glances up at him while ripping open a plastic dumpster bag.

“Because the nevermore is the worst. that whole division is the worst, they steal cases it's the lowest of the low.” Sun explained throwing the rubbish to one side of the dumpster.

“So if I transferred to another place you wouldn't care?” Neptune watched him for a long moment, did Sun care about him? And want to continue dating him?

“No… It's your life, why should I care?” Sun mumbled not looking at Neptune at all. “AHA! The jacket!” Sun shouted pulling up the bell hops jacket and tossed it to Neptune.

Neptune picked the pockets smiling when he felt some paper. “Ooooo receipt in the pocket!”

“Dust it for prints!” Sun grinned at neptune

“And send a scan to Long!” Neptune smiled softly back at him.

“The thief's name is Ryan Clayton. here is his mug shot he's surprisingly photogenic, a lot of criminals are strangely.” Sun smiled softly at the manager.

“He doesn't work here he must have stolen the jacket.” She sighed looking at the photo.

“Reception just spotted Clayton entering the ballroom what's going on there?” Neptune jogged into the small room looking concerned.

“An auction of roman antiquities.” The manager smiled softly.

“Ahhh I believe it's pronounced antiques...” Sun tried correcting her.

“I’m sorry about my partner he's never been to a museum..” Neptune sighed looking at the woman apologetically.

“Have so!” Sun restorted.

“Wax museums don't count!” Neptune argued.

“Then why are they called a museum it's right there in the name...” Sun pointed out.

“oh my god….” Neptune shook his head grabbing his collar and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

“Good afternoon Sir I am detective Wukong and this is my partner detective Always stay loyal He's named after his father Alvin stays loyal. We’re tracking a thief that has stolen thousands of dollars worth of jewelry.” Sun smiled softly at the older man.

“We think he's scouting auction winners to rob their rooms, we have called for backup but we need to move now, and we have to keep it quiet.” Neptune glanced at Sun who was already scouting the room from where he's standing.

“What can we do to help?”

“We need a better vantage point somewhere where we can see everyone. is there anyway i can get up onto the stage by the podium?” Sun nodded to the stage.

“No you can't go up there you will blow our cover!” Neptune whisper shouted.

“Fine… Sir how would you like to be the first man to undress in front of my friend Neptune Vasilias?” Sun smiled softly at the guy.

“Oh my god...” Neptune shook his head walking off.

“Hello everyone my name is Roger Strikewell and I will be your guest auctioneer this evening with all these many faces to look at...” Sun looked down at his scroll for a moment then back up around the crowd.He got lost in his own head watching Neptune walk around the room looking for Ryan. He continued to babble as the crowd watch him.

“And the man in the gray shirt at table 18 seems to be bidding away!” Sun looked at Neptune for a moment as Neptune started running for the guy. Sun sw the perfect moment and took it diving at the guy from the stage he tackled him down to the ground.

“it's been a good day. Watched a few hours of surveillance cameras, went door knocking, Caught the perp.” Sun smiled at Neptune as they walked.

“Yeah it's a good day” Neptune smiled softly at him.

“Hell yeah it is! Drinks are on me!” Sun shouted as he leant down to open the door for the perp.

“Sun… I’m still going to that interview...” Neptune sighed softly through his nose.

“What? No!” Sun pouted softly. “Don't do that! We still have to process the perp! You love processing it's like you're favourite thing after organising your emails and other nerdy stuff….”

“This job is a great opportunity for me..” Neptune pointed out.

“Okay whatever! you know what? you're being a bad partner and you're joining forces with the enemy from now on I'm going to call you the ursa!” Sun looked away from Neptune.

The trip back to the station was painfully quiet as neither of them wanted to apologize well mainly Sun but Neptune was unsure if he was ready to forgive him.

* * *

“Hello Wukong...” Scarlet came up from behind him as he was doing computer work.

“Oh it's learning.” Sun smiled softly up at them.

“Brief me on the case.” Scarlet ordered.

“Well good news we caught the perp and Neptune went out to celebrate by taking an interview with major crimes!” Sun picked up and tossed a pen at his screen. “Can you believe that?”

“Yes he told me yesterday” Scarlet glanced at Neptune's desk.

“What and you didn't tell me!” Sun sighed softly. “Or better you didn't talk him out of it? He would literally shave his head if you asked him to.. Which by the way is a great and horrible idea for  prank.” Sun smiled softly.

“Vasilias wants to make captain one day, I know because I frequently catch him wearing my hat and looking into a mirror. I support his decision, that's what good detectives do they have each others back, no matter what.” Scarlet pointed out before pointing to the photo of him and neptune.

* * *

“O Vasilias!” Sun shouted jogging into the reception. “Before you go in there I have something to say...” Sun smiled softly at him.

“Okay shoot...” Neptune glanced up at him for a moment.

I think im in love with you and the reason I don't want you to go into that interview is because I'm to afraid to make a move to tell you im interested in you and so im trying to get you to not do this interview so I can try and tell you at another time. Sun thought, then said. “I’m sorry I said you were a bad partner, I was the bad partner and the truth is our job isn't always great and sometimes it sucks but, it sucks a little less when I do it with you” Sun paused, ‘stay please stay’ Sun thought. “So when you said you were going to leave I freaked out and was dumb I should have been more supportive. you're a great detective and they would be lucky to have you.” Sun glanced away for  moment. “In fact I wrote you a letter of recommendation that is probably riddled with spelling errors including the word recommendation which there is no way bout that...”

“I already turned down the job...” Neptune butted in with a small smile.

“Seriously?” Sun smiled softly.

“In the end you were right I don't want to sit at a desk…” Neptune paused watching Sun for a long moment. “And right now I like where i am...” Neptune glanced down at Suns lips for a second. “But thanks for thinking I'm great….” Neptune grinned reaching up to push his hair from his face.

“No I take back all of the things I said!” Sun smiled softly.

“Nauh you said I was a good detective. and you were nice...”

“This is my nightmare...” Sun smiled softly. “How are you going to tell weiss that you didn't take the job?”

“It didn't work out wukong… She's busy I'm busy it just becomes difficult” Neptune sighed.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you want to contact me for a prompt talk to me [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> kudos and comments are welcomed as they make me smile  
> \--hatzy


	7. Sun gets Fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter in a while huh? yeah i know.  
> oh by the way all of this fic (minus this chapter) was written before Volume 3 started. so i wont go and edit out scarlet and sages last names i put in, but know from now oon i will be using their full names.   
> and anyway enjoy this chapter.

Sun stumbled out of the bathroom, he pretended to feel light headed and sick when he griped two chairs to regain some of his balance. “I didn't wash my hands! And I don't care...” Sun slurred as he made his way back to the bar to order another drink. Leaning against a bar attendee he smiled. “Don't you like it when people don't cut you off right when things get good?” Sun slapped the person's back sliding off of a stool.

Cinder watched Sun for a long moment. “Hey I’ll have another one of your strongest beer, and one of whatever she's having for him and whatever he's having for her… and another round for the whole bar!” Sun shouted. The bar cheered as he looked back to the bartender.

“Thanks buddy, What's the occasion?” Cinder smiled taking a sip from her new drink.

“I’m celebrating, My names Sun Wukong and I just got fired from Vale PD!”

 

One week earlier.

Sun was chatting to Neptune, they had been getting along like a house on fire, it was obvious to everyone but Neptune how hard Sun had been crushing on him but he would never make a move on him while he was dating someone else it, it's not fair on them. But Sun loved watching Neptune's face light up when he talked about Weiss even though it made his heart shatter a little more as he talked. 

“Wukong, My office!” Captain David shouted. Sun got up looking at Neptune confused he just shrugged going back to his work.

“Sir, Oh Commissioner Ironwood…. I haven't seen you in awhile...” Sun smiled softly still standing as Scarlet took his seat.

“Maybe that's because you haven't put my nephew away for a while…” Ironwood didn't look up from his paper.

“Yay! Enemies for life!” Sun joked as ironwood glared up at him.

“Sun have you been investigating Louis Litt?” Scarlet asked pulling Sun's attention from Ironwood.

“Yeah I have I think he's been laundering money for drug dealing...” Sun answered seriously.

“Don't be an idiot Louis Litt is a Civil leader, he runs a major charity his community center is the lifeblood of that community. And he officially claims you have been harassing him..” Ironwood showed him the report.

“What?! That's insane… I've been trying to talk to him but he keeps avoiding me like a guilty person, so I approached him at his favourite lunch spot.” Sun explained looking at Scarlet for help.

“Wukong do you have any evidence to support your claim?” Scarlet asked.

“There's a lot of chatter between low level drug dealers.” Sun pushed still scanning the report.

“Chatter?”

“Sorry I hate that word too, Tiddle Taddle..” Sun explained further.

“Just Stay away from Litt… That's an order.” Ironwood looked back to Captain David.

“Captain, I'm telling you this is reliable tiddle taddle!” Sun groaned. “You have to trust me!”

“You trust me… It's in your best interest to back off of Mr. Litt...” Scarlet’s shoulder’s sagged. 

“Fine but for the record you’re both wrong.” Sun threw down the report softly. “Self dismissed!” Sun grinned walking out of the office. 

 

“Oh god listen to this text this chick just sent me… ‘I finally know what used napkins at a barbeque restaurant feel like.’ Ugh...” Sun sighed. 

“I hate break ups...” Neptune sighed looking out the window of the cursor. “I hope I never go through one again...” 

Sun's heart met his throat as he just felt any chance of a relationship between them dwindle into lower percentages. “Really?” Sun asked trying to hide every ounce of pain he is feeling. “You think you could spend the rest of your life with Weiss?” 

“What- No! Maybe…. I don't know. I'm just saying getting Dumped is a nightmare...” Neptune sighed softly.

“Yeah.. No arguments here….” Sun watched Neptune for a long moment. “Get down it's Litt” 

“Wait Litt!” Neptune slumped in his seat. “David told you to drop that!” Neptune growled at Sun. “I thought we were working a burglary ”

“I know,  I lied. Apology? Apology accepted. Ironwood is wrong Litt is guilty and yesterday I saw him get into a car with a known drug dealer. I didn't have time to get a picture but to day I came prepared. ”

“Have you told David what you saw?” Neptune asked.

“No I don't trust him on this..” Sun looked down at his camera worried.

“What you don't trust David on this? They are like my go to person!” Neptune answered shocked. 

“Litt has crazy ties to city hall I just don't think  David would risk giving up his command… Anyway.” Sun pushed up in his seat softly. “Oh crap where did he go...”

“Hello detective Wukong...” Litt popped over by Sun's side of the door. 

Sun jumped out of his skin and froze in his spot “Neptune...” Neptune hummed softly in answer. “Tell me who's there… I'm blind...” 

 

“You disobeyed my direct orders to drop this case!” Scarlet shouted. 

“I staked out Litt because I word that he was meeting up with a drug dealer.” Sun explained. 

“Why didn't you tell me about this?”

“Because you told me to drop the case! How about we say sorry on three, one two three.” Sun frowned as neither said ‘I'm sorry’ “See now I'm disappointed in the both of us.”

“This is unacceptable and you have crossed the line..” Scarlet scolded Sun.

“Sir I’m Neptune Vasilias and I have something to say I think you’re wrong. I think detective Wukong is onto something..” Sun and Scarlet look at each other confused. “And you should let him pursue it. I am Neptune Vasilias and I'm done talking.” Neptune takes a gulp of air looking at Sun who strokes his arm softly.

“Good Cause it's none of your concern...” Scarlet started. “Commissioner Ironwood is bringing you up on charges and specs, you’re facing a six month suspension and you're on administrative leave until the hearing now get out of my office.” Scarlet gestured to the door.

“Fine...” Sun mumbled pulling off his badge and out his gun. “Here’s my gun and by badge”

“I don't need those, you are not suspended yet you are on administrative leave.” Scarlet folded their arms in annoyance.

“You never let me do anything cool!” Sun grumbles walking out of Scarlet's office and slamming the door.

 

The day of the hearing, Sun was waiting outside in his full police uniform. 

“Captain… I got you your favourite breakfast…. A plain bagel and lemon water...” Sun grinned, handing over the food.

“Don't try and soften me up...” Scarlet smiled softly. “Now tell me why we are meeting in an ally in south vale at 10 in the morning?”

“Look my best chance of not getting suspended is proving that Litt is guilty, and I have a confidential informant I want you to meet...” Sun explained. 

“You continue to work this case against my direct orders…. You astound me...” Scarlet watched Sun in slight shock.

“Why thank you sir.. You astound me as well, but I didn't find him, Vasilias did….” Sun explained as Neptune pulled Cardin out from behind a wall.

“What is going on with you...” Scarlet raised an eyebrow at Neptune confused. 

“I don't know Sir… We’re both off roading it here my internal gps has been recalculating for a week.” Neptune explained.

“This is Cardin. He used to be a pusher for the bayrates boys.” Sun explained.

“Dude. Drugs don't need pushing they push themselves. People love drugs!” Cardin explained.

“Tell him about the donations...” Sun pointed to Scarlet.

“Okay look. every friday I put cash into a duffle bag and put it into the community center, at room two six five and they mark it down as a charitable donation in their books.” Cardin explained. 

“Ergo Laundering...” Sun smiled at Scarlet. 

“So why should we believe you?” Scarlet asked looking over to cardin.

“I don't care who you believe, just know I hate those dudes now, they carved up my territory so bad I had to quit selling drugs, and I loved selling drugs it was my dream job!” Cardin actually pouted.

“Captain I filled out a warrant request for looking at the account book, I need your signature before I can take it to a judge. I know I'm asking you to stick your neck out, but please trust me... ” Sun pulled hI puppy dog eyes at Scarlet with a small about of hope they would cave.

“Fine...” Scarlet nodded. “But I will be with you every step of the way.”

 

“Look at us three rogue cops taking on a case the commissioner told us to drop...” Sun smiled at Scarlet.

“Button up your jacket sit up straight. Judge Goodwitch has a reputation for being strict and proper.” Scarlet smiled.

“Alright no worries I will just act like you...” Sun smiled softly. “Say something so I can get into character.”

“I will not...”

“I will not… I… Will… Not..” Sun started Neptune had a tiny smile watching him. “I will not. no that's too much like Peter Port… I will not” 

 

“Have a seat detective.” Judge goodwitch looked up at Sun. 

“I will not..”Sun answered. 

“Excuse me...” 

“I meant out of respect I will stand, Sit, I will not.” Sun continued cursing to himself in his head, he can be such an idiot. 

“this looks like it was filled out by a toddler, now we're going to have to go through this point by point. Justice can not be rushed.” Goodwitch kept reading over Sun's notes. 

“But could it be gently nudged into hyperspeed?” Sun pushed.

“I take it you're the toddler...” Goodwitch looked up at Sun. “Excuse me a moment. ” Sun hummed as she answered her phone. 

Stepping back to Scarlet Sun whispered. “This is going terribly... ”

“New plan… I’m going to charm her...” Scarlet started to walk towards her. oh no oh no oh no… Sun thought watching Scarlet taking those steps. “You gotta do what you gotta do….” Scarlet smiled softly. “Captain Scarlet David… What's up...” Scarlet shook her hand softly causing her to melt slightly. Sun's mouth was open in shock what had he just watched…

 

Four hours until Sun's hearing.

“We have a warrant but now we need a plan… They will destroy the evidence before we can get to it.” Scarlet smiled looking at the door.

“Good point captain david or should I say Scarlet sexvibes...” Sun smiled softly.

“Yes i've found many women want what they can't have..” Scarlet explained Causing Neptune to laugh softly. 

“I get it...” Neptune adds, thinking of Sun.

“Eww… What the hell is going on….”

“Acorrding to the community center calender it's amiture ball room competition.” Neptune smiled reading off of his scroll.

“Ahhh okay” Sun smiled. “I know how we are going to blend in...”

“Don't say thrift store...” Neptune begged.

“Thrift store!” Sun smile turned into a huge grin.

 

Neptune, Scarlet and, Sun walked into the community centre, Neptune in a full suit that fitted him almost to the t, Sun in a black shirt and tie with a vest, and Scarlet somehow found a three piece suit. Sun couldn't take his eyes off of Neptune's ass. 

“Wukong what do we need to do?” Scarlet asked pulling Sun from his trance.

“So the information is in room two six five so we need to find a way to get there. So it's gotta be upstairs so let's go...” Sun turned looking for the stairs then walked towards them. 

“hey where are you going?” A staff member asked. 

“To the dance contest I am nationally recognized foxtrotter Michael jones and these are my class members Kerry Shawcross, and Gavin Free.” Sun supplied as it it was normal. 

“I don't care who you are… Up stairs is closed to the public.” 

“Fine but we didn't have to endure this crap when we danced in mistral.” Sun walked back to Neptune. “The hearing starting any second….” 

“Okay maybe there's another entrance in the ballroom, I'll sign us up for the contest.” Neptune smiled walking off to the sign up booth.

“Good idea. Oh and Neptune... ” Sun stopped him for a second. “That red on you really brings out your eyes...” Neptune looked at him in shock. “Okay I will see you in a little bit...” Sun bolted.

 

“We need to try and blend in, stretch your leg up over your head...” Sun smiled softly.

“What no you stretch your leg up over your head...” Neptune pushed back. 

“I would but I don't think it's safe with how tight my pants are…” Sun smirked.

“Wait you can do that?” Neptune sounded more shocked than he should have. “Oh… looks like the Captain found a partner...” Neptune nodded over to Scarlet who was dancing with a young woman almost the same height as him.

“Okay so we begin this competition off with a free dance period to the spice sounds of rumba!” The announcer shouted as the music started.

“Oh well the stairs a wait my dear...” Sun offered Neptune his hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

“I know were undercover but I'm starting to get really nervous about this contest...” Neptune whispered as Sun pulled him close.

“You need to see a therapist...” Sun smiled softly guiding him through the dance. “let's go this- oww.” Sun looked down to see Neptune standing on both of his feet. “How did you manage to step on both of my feet at the same time?” Sun glanced back up at him.

“I'm horrible at dancing...” Neptune explained. “When can we stop... ” he continued trying to dance with the beat.

“‘I'm horrible at this when can we stop?’” Sun started.

“I know the title of my sex tape...” 

“Oh? well done… The title of my sex tape..” Sun smirked up at Neptune. Neptune had never noticed how sexy that smirk was painted across his face with his stupidly sexy grey blue eyes. Wait. HE just called Sun sexy.

“Wow the Captain… When did they get so good at dancing...” Neptune said as Scarlet spun their dance partner.

“When did you learn to dance?” Sun asked looking at the Captain.

“Focus on the job at hand.. Wukong over there.” Scarlet nodded over to a staff member guarding a door. “And spin...” Scarlet smiled spinning their partner away from Sun and Neptune.

 

“That guard at the door will not move...” Sun mumbled looking over at the guard annoyed.

“Whoa he just made eye contact with me. Dance, dance dance dance...” Neptune mumbled to himself trying to mirror Sun's dance moves.

“You don't need to say dance every time you take a step… Hey do you want me to actually show you how to do this? So you don't hurt yourself and possibly me?” Sun smiled softly.

“Oh god yes...” 

Sun steadied his arm then Neptune's carefully. “Ready… Follow me...” Sum smiled moving in perfect time to the beat as Neptune followed.

“This is kinder fun...” Neptune smiled down at Sun. “Maybe Weiss and I should take a class.” Neptune suggested.

“Yeah… Maybe...” Sun whispered looking away at the guard again. “We need an distraction.” This was more like Sun needed a distraction from the dull ache that just ran through him of Neptune suggesting that…

“I'm on it… Dance dance dance...” Neptune mumbled before tripping over his own feet. “Oh oh god...My ankle Sir. I heard a pop! is that bad? Do you know if that's bad?” Neptune hopped over to a chair as the guard followed to help him. 

Sun made a run for the door and started looking for the room.

 

Breaking into a filing cabinet was easy and as pulled out the account book he rushed through to find the pages to take photos on his phone. “Ahh… Wella! I'm kinder glad no one heard me say that...” 

 

“Oh this is incredible the account books have everything, dates, names, dollar amounts I can't wait to show this to Ironwood!” Sun grinned at Neptune flipping through the photos. 

“Wukong wait. Vasilias give us a minute can you?” Scarlet stopped gesturing Sun to come closer to him to discuss something with him. 

“Sir?” Sun asked looking at his hat in his hands.

“I need you to do something and it's going to sound crazy but it's important and I need you to trust me.”

 

“So detective Wukong… Do you have any evidence you would like to propose?” Ironwood asked raising an eyebrow at Sun daring him to.

“No.” Sun replied biting the inside of his cheek, he could swear right now he could taste the metallic taste of blood pooling on his taste buds. “I have nothing.”

 

Sun sat on the boot of his car his head in his hands trying to figure out what he had just done. He had done this and he was screwed.

“Sun! What happened? Did David ask you to get suspended?” Neptune ran over worried about him.

“No! He told me to get fired!” Sun shouted the panic that was lacing through his voice grew more apparent. 

“Why?”

“I don't know! I'm kinder freaking they told me to do and next thing I know I'm just yelling!” 

“And your mother and Your mother and your sister and her aunt and his uncle and your father!” Sun shouted leaning over the desk he was standing behind.

“Are you done?”

“Oh I'm not done!” Sun bellowed back.

“Oh you are done!” Ironwood shouted back.

“Oh you can't handle the me!” Sun shouted leaping over the desk.

 

“Oh my god...”Neptune rubbed Sun's shoulder worried. 

“Wukong!” Scarlet shouted walking over to Sun and Neptune with a few higher ranking officers.

“Hey what's going on!” Sun asked waving his arms about in fear.

“This is special agent Qrow with the Fbi..” 

“FBI?” Sun asked confused.

“We couldn't let you expose Louis Litt, it would have compromise a larger ongoing investigation. We believe that Litt has ties to the Slippers gang.” Qrow explained.

“That's one of the best Gangs...” Sun whispered to Neptune.

“We needed you to get fired for real because the Slippers have moles inside Vale PD, and we need them to trust you… Detective we would like you to go undercover and help us with the investigation.” Qrow smiled softly.

“Okay the answer is yes and the details are my name is Duncan dust I was raised on an oil rig with ninety men and one prostitute-”

“You will be yourself.” Qrow cut him off.

“Even better.” Sun smiled.

“We also want you to know that this will be very dangerous so please take some time to-” Qrow started to explain the hazards

“No need. I'm in. Eyes closed head first can't lose.” Sun looked to Scarlet.

“I don't think that's the expression.”

“Can you just let me have this!?” 

 

“What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room.” Scarlet started as they looked at all the detectives in front of them. “Detective Wukong will be going on an undercover assignment with the FBI. His cover story is he got fired.”

“Oh my god my heart just threw up...” Ruby whispered.

“Look they are saying this assignment will last about six months.. so while I'm gone yang I want you to have my desk. Blake I want you to have my locker. NEptune you can have all of my open cases...” Sun smiled.

“Okay that's enough. Wukong doesn't have the authority to do anything. You will all sit at your own desks and take the cases I assign you. But you will be missed.” Scarlet smiled softly at Sun.

“Thank you Captain.” Sun smiled.

“Thank you, for trusting me. Okay now call us all names and storm out of here for the benefit of cover.” 

“Ahh this is the best day ever...” Sun grinned. “I'll miss you guys.” Sun whispered before getting into his character. “And your mother and Your mother and your sister and her aunt and his uncle and your father! You’re all a bunch of Pigs and I smell bacon!” Sun shouted walking out the door. “This whole place reeks of bacon and guess what I'm going kosher! Because Sunny don't Do big all swine!” 

 

"Neptune.." Sun was waiting out for Neptune to walk out of the precincts doors he had been waiting for about 30 minutes now. Neptune smiled softly at him nodding."Hey I thought I missed you..."

"Hey Sun,  _ amazing  _ assignment I have to admit I'm a little jealous.." Neptune smiled softly as Sun followed him carrying a box of his things from his desk   
“Really… if you want I can help you get fired… I’m really good at it.” Sun grinned at him enjoying Neptune's soft chuckle. “Yeah..” Sun sighed softly looking at his things.

“This is real… This is happening...” Neptune pulled out a stress ball.

“Look… Um.. I ahh..” Sun stalled for the longest moment trying to find his words. “I don't want to be a jerk.. I know you are dating Weiss and it's getting serious… It's just.” Sun looked over Neptune's shoulder for a long moment.

“What's going on...” Neptune frowned confused Sun sounded more serious than normal and it worried him.

“I don't know what's going to happen on this assignment and if something bad goes down… I would be pissed at myself if I didn't say this… I like you, and I wish we could be together…. Romanticly, and I know it can't because you’re with Weiss, and I'm  going undercover and it's.” Sun's words got caught in his throat. “It's just how it is. Anyway, we’re not supposed to have any contact so I should go… Take care Neptune...” Sun smiled at him and Neptune's heart shattered for him it was the most fake smile he had ever seen across his face. 

“Sun... ” Neptune grabbed Sun's arm softly. “If something does happen… here...” Neptune kissed his cheek softly before pressing a soft chaste kiss across his lips. “Look after yourself okay?”

 

Three hours later

Cinder watched Sun for a long moment. “Hey I’ll have another one of your strongest beer, and one of whatever she's having for him and whatever he's having for her… and another round for the whole bar!” Sun shouted. The bar cheered as he looked back to the bartender.

“Thanks buddy, What's the occasion?” Cinder smiled taking a sip from her new drink.

“I’m celebrating, My names Sun Wukong and I just got fired from Vale PD!”

“I'm Cinder, Cinder Fall.” She offered her hand to shake. 

Sun shook her hand in a firm grip. “Nice to meet you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a doosey...  
> i dont know when the next chapter will be so dont hate me too much  
> comments and kudos' make me smile.  
> cheers and thanks for sticking around.  
> hatzy  
> (follow me at hatzysdrabbles on tumblr for all writing updates and hatzynz for any personal stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit.   
> i have gone through and edited some small things as i noticed a few mistakes while rereading this to write chapter 2 . i would like to apologize   
> \-- hatzy


End file.
